Wrong Turn
by itsasledgehammer
Summary: Harry goes through a major change, no longer ‘The Golden Boy’. Forced to stay at Sev’s house with he and Draco during the summer, strange relationships occur. Slash. Re-written. R for a reason.
1. The New Harry

Summary: Harry goes through a major change, no longer 'The Golden Boy'. Forced to stay at Sev's house with he and Draco during the summer, strange relationships occur. Slash. Re-written. R for a reason.

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Numb by Linkin Park.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I totally re-wrote everything, and that took a long longer than I thought. And was also giving me some problems. (As you can tell.)For more information on my stories, go to my profile. (PS. I advise you to look there every so often.)

This is dedicated to everyone who has stuck with me through everything and who still want to read my writing even though it took me so long to get it out here again. I LOVE YOU ALL! This is also dedicated to my lovley beta and friend, Blackraven13! I heart you! On with the show...

Chapter 1: The New Harry

Music pounding in the fairly small club, people flush up against each other in a rather uncomfortable fashion, though no one cared. The constant techno beat of the music from the DJ coursing through your veins as you wait patiently for the band to come out and perform for you, getting your moneys worth. Dancing to pass the time with anyone that could dance. Strobe lights flashed, causing many who were not used to the club life to get dizzy, making an already alcohol-influenced head ache even more.

Many people were dancing very tantalizing with each other, clothing clinging to bodies with perspiration, though no one seemed to bother to wipe it off their forehead where it dripped, slowly making a path down their necks. Snogging everywhere, groping here and there.

Two men, one young, one middle aged, sat at the bar, sipping on drinks. The younger had hair so blonde it was almost white, sending off an unearthly glow. In his hands he held a glass filled with a green drink. His slender, strong fingers held the glass in a soft but firm grip, the strong hand swirling the glass ever so slightly. This young man looked to be around 18, 19, or 20. Standing at 6' 1" his body was slender but certainly not scrawny.

Muscles could be seen through his white beater that clung to him like a second skin. The pants he wore fell slightly below his butt, revealing his silky green boxers. Though he looked slightly out of place in a club like this he fit in a strange way as he sipped his sour apple vodka, never wincing as it burned his throat. It was comforting for him.

If you looked into this young man's eyes you would me mesmerized, unable to tear yourself away from them. The mercury color was God-like, forcing his chiseled facial features to stand out even more, making him appear like a Greek God.

The older man looked to be in his late 30s early 40s, long black hair to his shoulders. His hair could be very stunning if he took care of it, but at the moment it was slightly greasy. He wore plain black jeans and a plain black shirt, playing it safe. Though his hair was quite greasy, this man could pull off being very handsome, and looked as though he was quite the charmer in his younger day.

Obsidian eyes that bore into you stood out on his face, making him seem very dark and mysterious.

Suddenly the lights went out and the DJ stopped the music, and the crowed stopped for a millisecond. As suddenly as everyone had stopped, they began moving again. And then all hell broke loose. Frantically people began moving as close to the empty stage as they could, and even before any music began there was moshing, yells coming as people burnt off pent up anger in the best way. A thick cloud of smoke hovered over the crowed, the smell of various drugs such as pot in the air.

A young man walked onto the stage, his long black hair that went to his waist pin straight. He wore black baggy UFO pants, many bondage straps hanging off of them. Atop the large mass of silky smooth hair the young man wore an _AFI_ beanie, slightly covering his beautiful chocolate eyes. Stepping up to the front he picked up a bass guitar, pulling the strap around his shoulders.

Another young man walked onto the stage, short blonde hair spiked in various directions. Blue eyes stood out, creating the typical stereotype (blonde hair and blue yes). But then you see the piercings on his face, cracking that first thought. He wore leather pants and no shirt, showing off a tight, taught upper body, pecks and all. He walked directly to the back where the drums sat, picking up his two drumsticks and gracefully twirled them in-between his fingers

Someone who looked slightly younger than the other two walked onto the stage, going directly to the electric guitar at the front of the stage, the opposite side of the bass. He had brown curly hair going to his shoulders, hiding his face from view. He wore dark red, almost black leather pants and red high top converse. If you didn't know better you would think he was Slash. (1)

To the side there was a keyboard and a turntable and the next teen that walked out went to it, flicking his long green hair out of his pale gray, lifeless eyes. He wore a pair of black jeans, which were tucked into a pair of heavy black combat boots. He wore no shirt, showing his dark skin.

In the front stood a lone microphone stand, mic missing, and a guitar on the stand next to it. When no singer came the crowed began to get anxious and they began yelling and booing, throwing various things at the stage. When people began to get rowdy the band began playing, soft music filling the club, still no singer present.

A soft, beautiful male voice came from the amps, though a singer was still nowhere to be seen.

_"I'm tired of being what you want me to be/feeling so faithless/lost under the surface/don't know what you're expecting of me/put under the pressure of walking in your shoes."_

The young man at the keyboard and turntable put his mouth up to his microphone and rapped softly under the lyrics:

_"Caught in the undertow/just caught in the undertow."_

The mysterious singer continued, slightly more powerful,

_"Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

There was a loud gasp and everyone looked up to the top of the very large amp where there stood a young man around the age of 17. Standing at almost 6' he wore a pair of low hanging baggy UFO's that looked quite worn and old, though fitting the rest of him quite well. On his feet he wore a pair of chunky Docs. His tight fitting black T donned the name of their band: **Wrong Turn.**

His left eyebrow was pierced along with his left ear all the way up, and his first hole and industrial on his right. When he opened his mouth, if you were close enough you could see a plain round ball pierced in the middle of his tongue. His hair was jet black with blue and green highlights. The thick hair that looked course was actually quite soft and silky to the touch, wild and untamable, falling over his un-real greeneyes amd almost to his shoulders.

_"I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/I've become so tired/so much more aware/I'm becoming this/all I want to do/is be more like me/and be less like you."_

This teen's voice was like that of a God, so soft and pleasing, speaking all emotion without actually stating it. Then when he screamed, yelling his pain, he was so enticing.

_"Can't you see that your smothering me/holding to tightly/afraid to lose control/'cause everything that you thought I would be/has fallen apart right in front of you."_

"_Caught in the undertow/just caught in the undertow." _

"_Every step that I take is another mistake to you."_

"_Caught in the undertow/just caught in the undertow."_

"_And every second I waste is MORE THAN I CAN TAKE!" _

The teen screamed with all his might, jumping down from the amp, landing on one knee and one hand. Crouching on the ground, the hand on the ground supporting him, the other holding his microphone to his mouth, he continued, slowly standing up.

_"I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/I've become so tired/so much more aware/I'm becoming this/all I want to do/is be more like me/and be less like you."_

The green-eyed God walked to the edge of the stage, both hands holding the microphone, breath slightly heavy, his chest heaving slightly.

_"And I know/I may end up failing too/but I know."_

He threw his head back, one hand on the microphone, following his mouth.

_"You were just like me/with someone disappointed in you."_

He jumped off the stage into the crowed, which caught him willingly, carrying him around the mass of people, crowed surfing. All the while the teen was singing.

_"I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/I've become so tired/so much more aware/I'm becoming this/all I want to do/if be more like me/and be less like you/ I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/I'm tired of what you want me to be/I've become so numb/I can't feel you there/I'm tired of being what you want me to be."_

"Thank you," The teen singer stated breathlessly as he was put back up onto the stage.

"I know," He continued, putting the microphone into the holder,

"That this was different than what we usually do, but I thought it was a very decent song that the band and I came up with. I would like to introduce us all before I continue. On bass is December!"

The crowed erupted in cheers.

"On drums is my best friend Bob!"

Again with the applause.

"On keyboard, turn table and rapping is Dashiell!"

_Clap, clap!_

"On guitar is Zeke!"

This brought on MANY cheers, more so than for the other members of the band (though December was right behind him with amounts). That was probably because he looked and played so much like his idol, Slash.

"And then there is me: Harry Potter."

TBC…

A/N: So, what did you think? Better than the original? I sure hope so. I want to say that you REALLY should re-read this story because the character December will now be a very, very important character later on. Well, review please. Thank you! Thank you so much to all the reviewers who have stuck with me all this time!

1)Slash is the lead guitar is Velvet Revolver and used to be in Guns 'N Roses.

PS. Don't forget to read my author profile!


	2. A Way to Escape

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, rape, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does, whom I love now even more because HP 6 is coming out July 16th! Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Fall to Pieces by Velvet Revolver and Pity by Drowning Pool

Chapter 2: A Way to Escape

_**Last time on Wrong Turn:**_

**"_I would like to introduce us all before I continue. On bass is Zeke!"_**

_**The crowed erupted in cheers.**_

**"_On drums is my best friend Bob!"_**

_**Again with the applause.**_

**"_On keyboard and rapping is Dashiell!"_**

_**Clap, clap!**_

**"_On guitar is December!"_**

_**This brought on MANY cheers, more so than for the other members of the band. That was probably because he looked and played so much like his idol: Slash. **_

**"**_**And then there is me: Harry Potter."** _

"The next song," Harry said while taking off his shirt.

His body was something to drool over. He was skinny but certainly not scrawny. His perfect tanned skin was sculpted into a skinny yet very well defined and toned body with flat washboard abs, chiseled pecks, and perfect small biceps. If you were close enough you would see the lion tattoo on his right bicep. Around the lions neck was a snake, which at first glance looks as though is strangling the lion. But if you took a closer look at the tattoo you would realize the snake was laying peacefully around the lion's neck, as though they were best friends.

Peeking out of the left side of Harry's pants was something round and golden, tattooed on his left hipbone. His low slinging pants hung around hipbones, which were well defined, shaped by his muscles. If you knew what you were looking for you would know you were seeing a golden snitch.

He continued,

"Was written by one of our favorite bands. It's called Velvet Revolver and is made up of some of the best musicians ever. The song was thought to be written by the lead singer, who used to sing for Stone Temple Pilots, Scott Weiland.

"But, a fact that was just discovered, is that it was written by Slash a couple years ago. For those of you who have no idea who Slash is, he is one of the best guitarist to ever live. He used to be in Guns 'N Roses before they broke up. Without further ado, this is Fall to Pieces."

"_Its been a long year/since you've been gone/I've been alone here/I've grown old/I fall to pieces/I'm falling/fell to pieces/and I'm still falling/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces."_

Harry walked to the edge of the stage and sat down, legs hanging over the edge. He set his elbows on his knees, holding the microphone to his mouth.

_"I keep a journal/of memories/I'm feeling lonely/I can't breathe/I fall to pieces/I'm falling/fell to pieces/and I'm still falling/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces."_

Harry stood and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the memories to go away. Even though he may look strong, his will power was beginning to wear thin. After all the years of death, destruction, and loneliness were beginning to catch up to him. Again he put his head back, letting his hand holding to microphone follow. The other hand he tangled in his hair, which was slightly wet with sweat. Those lights were hot.

_"All the years I've tried/with more to go/will the memories die/I'm waiting/will I find you/can I find you/we're falling down/I'm falling."_

Here Zeke had his solo, which sounded almost as good as his idol Slash.Zeke's playing style was also similar to Slash's: hunching over to play, curly black locks falling into his face. Sometimes his hair would get tangled in his nose ring, another trait he carries that is similar to Slash.

"_Every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces/every time I'm falling down/all alone I fall to pieces."_

As the music stoped the crowed burst into applause. Harry again placed the microphone on the stand, brushing a handful of hair that got loose from his face, wiping a few beads of sweat off of his forehead. Taking a deep breath he spoke into the microphone to all of his adoring fans,

"That was a little different than most of our music, a little slower, but has great meaning. Zeke here wouldn't let us go without doing it, and when I listened to it I loved it. THANK YOU FOR COMING TONIGHT!"

Harry threw his arms up in triumph, grinning madly. It was time to get crazy. He picked up the guitar and put the strap around him. As he struck a few chords the fans went nuts. Everybody loved a musician, even if they couldn't do anything. Harry could play a single chord and people would crowd around him just because he owned a guitar.

Now, Harry was a fantastic musician, having practiced every day in the summer for the past two years. Every day Harry would go to Bob's house and practice after dinner for hours. He loved singing and playing the guitar, whether it was electric or acoustic. Playing and performing was his escape, his way of getting away from all the shit in the world.

"This song is our normal type of music. The song is called Pity and it took me a while to write it. I was going to play guitar, but I think I'll let Zeke handle that."

With this said Harry set his guitar back on the stand and went up to the microphone once again,

_"My life/served on a plate/for all of you to eat/take my/love and hate/BUT WHAT IS THIS ISNIDE OF ME/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/Under everything/is something that you can't see/I can't even believe/THAT SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH ME/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/THEY SWEAR THAT ALL OF THIS IS REAL/BUT SOMETIMES I CANT SEEM TO FEEL/NOTHING EVER SATISFIES/ONE DAY I WILL REALIZE._

_"Am I really scared/of something that I don't know/do you/even care/WHAT IS REALLY WRONG/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/PITY ME/PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T UPI PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/SWEAR THAT ALL OF THIS IS REAL/SOMETIMES I CAN'T SEEM TO FEEL/NOTHING EVERSATISFIES/ONE DAY I WILL REALIZE/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME/DON'T YOU PITY ME!/DON'T YOU PITY ME!/DON'T YOU PITY ME!/DON'T YOU PITY ME!"_

When Harry stopped he leaned forward just enough so his mouth was pressed firmly on the microphone, his heavy breathing very easy to hear as it was amplified for all to hear. He was grinning ear to ear, feeling very lucky at that exact moment. He hated his fame…because he didn't do anything to be famous for. But this…this was something he loved and practiced hard for, and his fame (the little he had) was hard earned.

"Hey, Sev," Asked the blonde after he was over the shock of seeing Harry Potter on stage with piercings and tattoos.

"Yeah?" Severus asked, looking at the blonde.

"That _is_ Potter, right? Harry Potter? The-boy-who-lived, Potter?"

"Yes, Draco, I believe it is."

"Wow…he's…um…changed."

"So have you," The potions master pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but I only didn't want to be a Death Eater, I didn't change. I have never wanted to follow Voldemort, so really I didn't truly change. But Potter," Draco said, looking up at Harry taking a swig of water and talking quickly to his band,

"He's gotten...sexy. What happened to him?"

"It would seem, Draco," Severus said, slightly annoyed with Draco for checking out a Potter,

"That he has finally rebelled against the Golden Boy image everyone put upon him."

Draco looked to the stage but a pair of emerald green eyes met his. There was shock in Harry's large orbs and Draco looked to Severus.

"I think he knows we're here," Said Draco, looking back to the stage and seeing Harry picking up his guitar once again.

"I had a friend once who got into drugs with me. We both got deep into it, taking every drug we could find, never finding out if it was safe or the right dosage. Doing the drugs soon came as not a release but a problem, something to do when board. Acid is a fickle thing, something to be taken very seriously. Well, this friend of mine had the acid in the form of pills, and the dealer he got them from said to take only half a pill. Sadly, he took the whole thing. It fucked him up.

"The damn drug did so much bloody damage to his brain the he didn't know who he was. He kept saying that spiders were crawling around his stomach. (1) After he was released from the hospital he was kept at home, a nurse watching him 24/7 and I could no longer see him.

"After that I vowed I would never do drugs or drink again. And I didn't for a very long time. Then something happened and I wanted…no…_needed_ something. So now I only do it when I am under very immense stress. I haven't done anything in a little less than a month."

This was met by applause from people who knew how hard it was to quit anything. And more from those who had gone through similar situations, which was many.

" I remember afterwards people kept telling me the same thing wouldn't happen to me. One of my other friends got pregnant and didn't even remember having sex or who with. I want to stop…"

Harry sighed,

"This song is called Smack."

TBC…

A/N: That's chapter two, hope you liked. Please review, thank you! I love you all.

1) I got this from _That was Then, This is Now_ by SE Hinton.


	3. The Plot gets Thicker

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Smack by 3 Doors Down.

Chapter 3: The Plot Gets Thicker

_**Last time on Wrong Turn:**_

**"**_**This song is called Smack."** _

_"Rubber headed/motor junky/run me down/and try to stomp me/throw my life away/and I'll be worthless just like you/somewhere now a baby's crying/down the road his mother's dying/shot a line and blew her mind/and now she's turning blue/don't you throw your life away/just wait until another day/don't you throw your life away/'cause baby I can feel it/don't you ever compromise it/don't you even realize it/don't throw your life away/'cause baby I can feel it/now/trip and fall/I'm sure you all can tell me/what is on the wall behind the liquor store/where you smacked up all the time/perfect little life you wasted/overdosed and the death you tasted/scared you back into yourself/and now/you walk the line/don't you throw your life away/just wait until another day/don't you throw your life away/'cause baby I can feel it/don't you ever compromise it/don't you even realize it/don't throw your life away/'cause baby I can feel it/now/life away/life away/life away."_

"Thank you all for coming," Harry said breathlessly and walked off the stage.

Before Draco and Severus knew it Harry was in front of them, thoroughly pissed off.

"What the fuck do you want, and why the hell are you here?" He seethed.

Severus took a deep breath and started their story.

"We are here because no one else could come," Severus said as though that explained everything.

Harry stared blankly at him and several minutes later Sev realized he was waiting for more,

"The Dark Lord is looking for you. Dumbledore sent us to check on you and when your uncle told us you moved out we came here."

"Ok…but why you two? Did the old bat forget that we hate each other?"

"Do not speak of Dumbledore in such a way!" Snapped Severus.

"And why not?" Asked Harry icily,

"Why should I be nice to the bastard when all he's ever done is lie and use me?" Harry's voice was gradually getting louder as his anger bubbled.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus suddenly yelled, making people nearby look,

"You will not speak of Albus in such a way!

Harry walked right up to Severus so their noses were touching.

"And what," Harry said in a deathly calm tone,

"May I ask are you going to do about it?"

With that he walked away to the bar and say down in-between Bob and December, leaning into the latter, laying his head on his shoulder.

"Well," Draco sighed,

"That didn't work out how we planned. Should we stick around, maybe follow him home?"

"Yes," Sev walked over to a booth where he could watch Harry better,

"I believe we should. I think the arrogant boy finally snapped, the bloody brat."

"I wonder what happened to him," mussed Draco aloud as he watched Harry intently.

_I wonder what's wrong with him, _thought Severus, unaware that Draco was wondering the same thing.

Harry looked over at them and gave each one the look of death making each feel very uncomfortable. The feeling made them look away.

"How are we going to tell him?" Asked Draco after moments of uncomfortable silence.

"I don't know," Severus sighed,

"I just don't know. If he isn't already off the edge this might finally do it for him.

Shaking his head, trying to get the horrible thoughts out of his mind, Sev ordered a Coke a Cola for him and a Pepsi for Draco.

"How _can_ you drink that?" Draco asked, changing the tense topic and trying to sound disgusted though he was trying hard no to burst out laughing.

"I'm a Coke kind of guy," Sev shrugged his shoulders as if that should explain everything and then asked,

"And _how_ can _you_ drink that?"

"Well," Draco raised one eyebrow as he spoke, doing a great The Rock impersonation,

"I'm a Pepsi kind of guy."

There was a long moment of silence that was broken when both broke out in hysterical laughter.

Harry looked over at the two Slytherins in annoyance.

"Harry," Bob interrupted his thoughts,

"Who are those people?"

"How the hell should I know?

Bob shrugged,

"You three just looked...familiar, like you hate each other, but familiar"

"Mr. Potter?" A voice interrupted their argument.

Bob, Harry, and December swiveled in their bar stools to look at a man around the age of 35, long brown hair falling to the middle of his back in a pony tail. He wore a pair of loose fitting black kakis and a black Ghost of the Robot T.

"Rod Wisk, Master Records," the man said, holding out his hand.

All three took it in turn, nodding their heads. Rod took a seat in-between December and Harry.

"I take it the other members of your band left early?" He asked.

"Yes," Answered Harry shortly, too nervous to say much else.

"Sorry about that," Bob added, taking a swig of his beer.

Harry and December, being 17 (under the drinking age) both had a Pepsi. (Now, they both _wanted_ a beer, but were unable to get it here legally.)

"Not a problem," Rod said, taking out his business card and handing it to Harry, who took his with shaking hands.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Harry asked, pausing for a second before adding,

"Sir,' for good measure.

"The lead singer is usually the founder of the band."

"Well…I did start it, but…"

"Then you keep it," Rod said, pushing the card back into his hands. He paused for a moment before asking,

"Did you write those songs?"

"Yes, I did. Well, except for Fall to Pieces. I have written all of the songs, most of them by my self."

"It seems you have a tragic life," Rod stated.

Harry just shrugged, not daring to say anything for he did not know where this was going. His hands were sweating and his head was spinning. The only thing running through his mind right now was,

_This could be our break!_

"Very fitting," Rod smiled at the three,

"You look the type for the music, you act the type," He thought for a second,

"Hell, you've lived it. Your real. People love that."

The three nodded, showing they understood what he was saying.

"How old are you?" Rod asked them.

"An adult, that's all you need to know," Bob said, holding up his beer bottle, as if proving it.

Harry knew this wasn't going to be good for him or December though, both being minors.

"17," Harry and December said at the same time.

"Your parents?" Rod asked them.

"Mary and Dan Rizzo," December said, watching Rod write things down.

"Dead," Harry said.

"Guardians?"

"Don't have any of those, either, sir."

"Whom do you live with?"

"Bob."

"Hm…this might make things slightly more difficult."

Rod stopped talking and began writing things down, pissing Harry off slightly.

"What do you mean?" Harry sounded way too agitated for his liking (this was an agent, after all) so he added in a calm voice,

"Sir?"

"You are under aged, a minor," He looked up at Harry once before continuing writing,

"With no legal guardian.

_Well, _thought Harry,

_Technically I _do_ have guardians…but I sort of ran away…_

"We might," Rod's voice brought him back to reality,

"Have to wait until you 18th birthday to actually do anything."

"That would be fine, sir," Harry sighed,

"I go to a boarding school so I am gone the whole year, anyways."

"Well, then, I must be leaving," Rod stood and handed Bob a piece of paper,

"Please write you name, number, and address on there, please."

Bob wrote his home and cell number on the slip of paper before handing it back to Rob, who immediately put it into his palm pilot.

"Thank you," All three said.

Then Rod was gone leaving them to think of the possibilities.

"OH MY GOD!" They all yelled, causing many people near them to stare, and people they knew laughed.

"I'm guessing something very good happened," Laughed Draco, confused with himself at why he felt so happy.

"Yes, it would seem so. It might actually be good for the boy."

"He looks so…happy," Draco sighed dreamily,

"He should smile more."

"Draco," Severus warned.

"Hey."

Both Severus and Draco jumped at the sudden voice behind when and both whipped around to fine,

"Mr. Potter, finally ready to listen?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm in a good mood now. So…speak, wanker."

Harry set himself into a seat next to Draco.

"Malfoy," He nodded.

"Potter," Draco said sternly but inside he was a mess.

Having Harry so close to him was torment.

"Well?" Asked Harry impatiently.

"Yes," Severus cleared his throat,

"You ran away."

"Wow…" Harry mock gasped,

"Your observant. How did you know?"

"Don't play games with me, Mr. Potter. Your sarcasm is not funny."

"I thought it was," Harry laughed.

"Lets get to the point, then," Sev took a sip of his coke and began the story,

"When you ran away The Dark Lord soon became aware of it. He and his Death Easters have been looking for you ever since. Am I correct to guess that you have put wards up at the place you are staying at now?"

Harry nodded and Severus continued,

"They were not sure of where you were…but now they do. Someone saw you and told him. They are coming in no more than five hours."

"When is he not trying to kill me? Seriously, this is getting old."

"This is not to be taken lightly, Mr. Potter, because now you don't have anyone to die for you."

Harry tensed at Severus's statement.

"If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you never," Harry said through gritted teeth,

"_Ever_ say that again."

"Now that I have your attention I think we should continue. Albus has ordered that you, Draco, and myself go back to Snap Manor for the remainder of the summer, so that would be about a month. We need to stay low and no one can know you are there. I am still a spy for the Light, after all."

"Wait…I have to spend my summer at _Snape _Manor…with you two?" Harry burst out laughing,

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Mr. Potter, I am not kidding, nor am I amused by your childish antics. I do not like this any better than you do, I am afraid. There are more things we must discuss when we get to my manor.

"Fine!" Harry threw his arms up in defeat.

"Oh, and Mr. Potter, there is one more thing we need to tell you, and I do not like doing this at all, no matter how much I do not like you."

"What?" Harry stopped what he was doing, knowing this was not going to be good.

"It's about the wolf."

TBC…

A/N: Chapter three! And oh! It's a cliffy! I know you guys MUST be loving me! (Even though some of youalready know what's going on)Please review and I will love you forever!

PS. Read my author profile often for information on my fiction, please!


	4. Snape Manor

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me.

A/N: I know you people probably think this is a way overused plot, but I promise you (if you can't tell already) that this will be totally different from anything you have ever read before.

**This is important: Look, I know its been a while since I have updated. Part of this is because I was in the hospital for almost a whole month and have had to go back there a few times. I missed my mid terms and have been studying like mad to do that and make up everything I missed. Also, my friend and beta, Blackraven13 has been grounded or something like that so she still hasn't gotten back to me with chapters. So, I was going to ask you guys if any of you would like to be a back up beta for me so I can get some chapters out faster. I am going to post this one and chapter 5 un-betaed. Please, if you want chapters, help me out here. **

Chapter 4: Snape Manor

_Last time on Wrong Turn:_

"_Oh, and Mr. Potter, there is one more thing we need to tell you, and I do not like doing this at all, no matter how much I do not like you."_

"_What?" Harry stopped what he was doing, knowing this was not going to be good._

"_It's about the wolf."_

"Moony?" Harry said, dropping his cup.

As the cup hit the ground, the condense spread, mixing with the many shards of glass that now littered the dirty club/bar ground. Slowly Harry looked down, mesmerized by the slight rainbow that was now on the floor, made by reflections off the glass from the lights on the ceiling.

His mind went blank and his heart speed up, pulse racing. Harry's green irises soon became blank and forlorn, like nothing was going on inside his head. What worried Severus and Draco the most, though, was Harry's breathing was becoming quite labored.

Finally Harry said,

"What happened to him?"

"To be quite truthful, we don't really know. His house was all in order, no sign of struggle, but it was empty and the Dark Mark was above. We don't think he's hurt, but the fact that he's missing give us reason to worry."

"Oh, this is wonderful!" Harry cried in false joy, throwing his hands up,

"So we don't know if he's alive _and_ we don't know where he is! How lovely!"

"Mr. Potter, like I said, there was no sign of struggle. For all we know he could have gone on his own accord and the Dark Mark was just a ploy. For all we know he could have done the Dark Mark to make it seem like he was taken,

"This, yes, is unlikely. Maybe the Death Eaters took him and fixed things before they left so it seemed as though he was fine…we just don't know yet. Order members are working as hard as they can," Severus said, trying to calm Harry down.

Harry grew angered at this point, though inside he was screaming with pain, worried to death about Remus.

"Why the hell are you telling me anything if you have no idea what's going on?"

"Because, Mr. Potter, I thought you might like to know what's going on with your new God Father."

Harry was silent for many moments, forcing his heart to calm down. Everything was going to be all right, Remus was going to be fine. At lest, that's what he was telling himself. All the while in the back of his mind different ways for Remus to die were replaying over and over.

"Mr. Potter?" Severus asked after ten minutes of Harry not moving or blinking.

"What?" Harry asked suddenly, snapping his head up.

He looked from Draco to Severus, noting their worried look. Could these people that hate him be worried about him? Could he really trust them? Looking to Draco he saw the mask go on the blonde's face once again and sighed inside. Masks weren't healthy, he knew first hand.

Though you could never tell what Harry was feeling or thinking from appearance, Draco had a tell. Looking into his eyes, if you knew what you were looking for (which Harry did) you would know what was going on inside that pretty little head. And right now Draco's eyes were full of worry and anguish.

Finally, after Severus cleared his throat, Harry tore his eyes away from Draco's, realizing for the first time that night how blue they were. Mercury was actually more correct, for they had a strange glow to them, one never seen before in an eye. Shaking his head physically, Harry stood, ignoring the churning feeling in his gut, the yearn for a hit.

"Let's go," Harry said a bit snappier than he had initially meant.

Without waiting to see if Severus and Draco were following he walked out the door, his guitar case (his guitar inside, of course) slung across his chest, the actual guitar behind him. Once he was outside he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, taking a long drag. His hands stopped shaking after two drags and his heart rate returned to normal.

"Thank whoever gives a damn up there for cigarettes," Harry whispered, taking a final drag and flicking the stub away with two fingers.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus yelled from behind him, two pairs of footsteps echoing off the dark, barren walls of the rundown buildings.

The moon was out at its fullest tonight, lighting the dark dingy town a little more than normal, giving the neighborhood an even more rough and sinister feel to it than normal. Harry walked on, not slowing down for anyone.

His boot-clad feet stepped into a large puddle, causing the bottom of his baggy pants to become wet. Though it was the summer, at night it was still quite cold, and soon the wet pants ran over his skin, causing Goosebumps to form all over Harry's thin muscled legs. Behind him Harry heard the two pairs of footsteps that belonged to Draco and Severus speed up and soon one of them was standing on either side of him.

"Glad to see you followed," Harry smirked, pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"Where are we going?" Severus asked.

"My place. It's just around the corner. Bob and I share a small flat."

As they rounded the corner Harry swiftly crossed the street, Severus and Draco following behind him.

"Why are you walking so fast, Potter?" Draco asked, annoyed at the fact that he was getting his pants wet.

"Because this is not a place you want to get caught in…even if you're not alone."

"And why not?" Snapped Draco.

Harry stopped in front of a door and pulled out a key and began unlocking a door. Before he stepped through he looked over his shoulder and said,

"Let's just say there aren't nice people that live here."

When they were up the stairs they came to a door, which had four locks on it, each one Harry had to unlock slowly and individually. Once inside Draco scrunched up his nose in disgust, not wanting to step inside the rundown flat. Though he was told to try and be mates with Harry, and he wanted to, he couldn't help the rude comment that came from his lips,

"Merlin, Potter, you actually _live_ here?"

Harry spun around; astonished that Draco would actually say something so rude. Yes, Draco had been rude to him for six, almost seven years, but they were seventeen years old now. What he said was so juvenile, had he not grown up at all? What made it worse was that Draco was in his (Harry's) home.

"Yes, Malfoy, this is where I live. It's better than where I lived before, believe me," Harry snapped,

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't come into my home and be rude to me. I know it may not be up to your high standards but it works just fine for me."

After Harry said that all was silent except for Harry moving around the room packing his very few belongings in two bags. Something that was missing was his school trunk. Suddenly, in the not so far off distance, three gunshots were heard, followed by yelling and running. Harry, used to this, kept packing, but Draco and Severus looked sharply towards the window.

"What was that?" Draco asked, worry clear in his voice.

Harry opened the drawer next to one of the bed (which Sev and Draco assumed to be Harry's) and pulled out a black handgun. Holding it up he said,

"That, my friend, was a gun. It sounded just like this one."

"A gun? What the hell is a gun?" Draco asked.

"Obviously you don't know much about muggle contraptions. Snape, do _you_ know what a gun is?" Harry asked, amusement clear in his voice.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I do know what a gun is. Though I do not know much about them, I know how dangerous they can be."

Harry smirked in a very Malfoyish way,

"Then you know why you shouldn't fuck with me, because I carry this most of the time."

There was again a long period of silence in which Harry stuck the gun in his pants in the back, un-tucking his shirt and covering the dangerous contraption.

"Let's go," Harry said, grabbing both of his bags, throwing one of them to Draco, forcing him to carry it.

"Where is your trunk, Mr. Potter?" Sev asked the question both he and Draco had been wondering.

"Burned," Was all Harry said before walking out the door and locking it once everyone was out.

As they were walking down the stairs and into the night Severus asked,

" 'Burned'? What do you mean 'burned'?"

"As in lit on fire to a crisp, burned. Don't you understand English?"

"Who burned it, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked more calmly, seeing he struck a spot in Harry's emotions.

"Who the hell do you think?"

They continued walking in silence, Harry following the other two for he did not know where they were going. Running was heard behind them and Draco began to get nervous. Thoughts kept running through his head like,

"What if this person had one of those black things…a gun" 

And,

"What if I die? I don't want to die!" 

Harry, as if reading Draco's mind, said,

"No, Malfoy, you're not going to die. Even if they had a gun…I have mine. And my magic."

"Harry!" Was heard behind them.

Slowly a smile creped up to Harry's face, know who it was behind them. He also knew that he was soon going to be getting some quick cash. Looking behind them a young man of around Harry and Draco's age was running up to them. His face looked warn and tired, yet young and energetic…like he just hadn't had sleep in a while. His eyes, if you looked closely enough, were bugging out slightly, in fear or shock…maybe both.

"Johnny!" Harry yelled, smiling.

His favorite client.

"Harry, I looked for you in the club, you weren't there, so I asked December where you were, he always knows where you are, and he said you were leaving early to go back to boarding school or something so I ran all the way here and before you go I need my stash!" Johnny said in one hurried breathless sentence.

Smirking Harry pulled out a bag of white powder and a black case. Before handing it to Johnny Harry gave him 'the look' telling Johnny that he owed him something first. With a giant sigh Johnny took a wad of wrinkled, warn money out of his pocket (American) and thrust it into Harry's hand. Then Harry handed Johnny the case and bag.

"Nice doing business with you. I'd say 'see you next summer' but I think I might be dead. So…see you whenever," Harry smiled brightly a cocky smile before walking away, ushering Severus and Draco to lead the way.

"THANK YOU HARRY!" Johnny yelled after them before running off in the direction he came from.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked.

"Just a little side business," Harry said, shrugging.

"Exactly what is this so-called 'side business'?"

"None of your damn business, that's what."

"Holy shit…" Harry breathed as they walked up to the beautiful 1966 midnight blue Mustang,

"Is this what we're driving?"

"Yes, and since you like this car so much, Albus wanted to give it to you for your birthday."

Harry's features darkened.

"So the old bat wants to bribe me now? How kind."

"Don't be daft, Mr. Potter, take the bloody car," Severus snapped, tossing the keys to Harry.

Harry, with his seeker reflexes, caught the keys with ease, looking at them to the car in awe. The car, his dream car, was really his. So, Dumbledore had given it to him as bribery…he wasn't going to listen to a word he had to say, but why not take a perfectly fine car? There would be no way he would have been able to pay for a car by himself, due to the fact that his money was growing thin for having to support himself alone for quite some time.

"Tell me where to go and we'll be there," Harry grinned, putting everything in the trunk except for his guitar and CD's.

"Snape, could you put my guitar in the back with you?"

"Who says I'm sitting in the back, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me. My car, my rules. Old people in the back," Harry grinned.

This was just too much fun.

After they were all settled in the car, Harry in the driver's seat, Draco in the front passenger seat, and Severus in the back seat in the middle, Harry put in a CD. (The Mustang had been re-done and re-furnished, a CD player put in so you couldn't see it.

"Well, Harry, are you ready?" Draco asked.

"What?" Harry said, stunned.

"What?" Draco asked in respond, startled by Harry's reaction to his question.

"You called me Harry."

All Draco could do was smile.

"You should do that more often," Harry said, fiddling with the CD player.

"What?"

Before Harry pushed play to Billy Idol he said,

"Smile."

TBC…

A/N:

So, what do you think? This is 8 pages, the longest chapter yet, I think.

Anyone want to draw anything for this fic? I had one person, Indigo-Kittie (sorry if I spell it wrong!) draw something, but more would be amazing!

PS. Remember the research paper I had to write and I had you guys help me? Well, I got it back and I got a 96 on it! Thank you so much! We're doing revisions on it so when we're done I will post it in my pro so you can read it since some of you wanted to.

Responses to reviews:

**SensiblyTainted: **Thank you so much! Yes, I was trying to get the singing out there because of how important it is to Harry. So glad someone noticed!

**MercuryAcidandWater: **Hey, thank you so much for saying the origonal was better. (no sarcasm there, wither) Your the first to say that, actually. I think you for being totaly honest, but in the long run I think you will come to like this better. So, please be pacient? I really want you to like this. Thank you again.

**Sword Weilder-Fire Breath: **I feel special now, thank you! I'm glad you like it enough to review.

**Snake Talker: **Yeah, you better bow down. Lol. No, but really, thank you for reviewing. I love your work, and its cool you like mine.

**DarkAngelFromHell: **Yeah, I didn't have December in the last one. I wanted to add him for...certain reasons. grins evily You'll see, and yes, I will explain more about him as things go on.

**Truthxinxshadows: **Yes, December is a great name, aint it? Lol. Have you updated that story yet? I can't wait till you do.

**Snowy-Angst: **THANK YOU! I am so happy you said this was origonal! I might cry... See, I wanted to take an overused plot and kinda tweak it so it was my own. I wasn't sure if I was makeing it or not. Thank you!

Also thanks to: **Kuramalovergirl, Tikadie, Sly-there-in, Jepoliant, Hands off, John A., Sum1Likesurstory, Cholioe, Mistress Vamp, ChesterStanley, Ssjmiraitrks, BlackRose, Black Heart, Debra Dumbledore, Hamelt-972, misfit2008, dmweasley, henio41. **


	5. Written for him?

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Pantomime by incubus.

A/N: Enjoy…remember this is not betaed, and I will not post chapter 6 or anything else until I have a new one. So please, e-mail me about it!

Chapter Five: Written for him?

_Last time on Wrong Turn:_

_After they were all settled in the car, Harry in the driver's seat, Draco in the front passenger seat, and Severus in the back seat in the middle, Harry put in a CD. (The Mustang had been re-done and re-furnished, a CD player put in so you couldn't see it.) _

"_Well, Harry, are you ready?" Draco asked._

"_What?" Harry said, stunned._

"_What?" Draco asked in respond, startled by Harry's reaction to his question._

"_You called me Harry."_

_All Draco could do was smile._

"_You should do that more often," Harry said, fiddling with the CD player._

"_What?"_

"_Smile," Harry smiled before pushing play._

"Well, Snivillus," Harry said, smirking as he noticed Severus's flinch at his old childhood nickname from the Maumurders themselves,

"I give you kudos for having a fucking huge place."

And it was. Snape Manor was larger than Malfoy Manor, which had often gotten Malfoy Sr. jealous of Severus. It was a large cobblestone building that looked to be about five stories tall, ivy vines growing up the sides like another skin. The whole place had a very peaceful Victorian look to it, like something straight out of the book _The Secret Garden._

The yard was not very well kept but Harry thought it looked much better this way. Wild and free, the snarled plants wound together in bunches, seeking life from each other until you couldn't tell where one started and the other ended. Thorns jutted out from various plants that Harry had never seen before and he guess they were magical.

In front of the manor, cutting it off from the rest of the world stood a tall metal gate. This gate gave off an eerie look, a strange feeling of caution. But, you take in the sight once again, the house and all, and it gives you a sense of comfort, a sense of being home. Everything brought a sense of honor and history.

Atop the manor were a window room and Harry instantly knew he was to sleep there, to stay there every waking and sleeping moment. The aura of the circular tower room pulled him and he gapped at it.

"I see you've found a place you would like to sleep," Sev drawled, trying to do a Draco impersonation…almost getting it, but failing all the same.

"Could I?" Harry breathed, forgetting all prior anger and aggravation at the man.

"Yes, you may, and Draco has a little surprise for you which you will see when you get situated."

"You…" Harry looked from Severus to Draco in shock,

"Huh? Nice? You're being nice? To me? Harry Potter?

"Mr. Potter, contrary to what you believe I do not hate you."

Harry scoffed but Severus pretended to not hear it,

"But you annoy me…and I hate your father to this day."

There was a long silence in which everyone just stood and took in the scene. Three people who once hated each other were getting along in front of a very beautiful cobblestone mansion. The sun was beginning to come up over the large hill that could be seen in the side yard, blood red.

But the moon was still out, a very bad sign indeed. Harry looked up at the full mood and immediately thought of Moony. Something was wrong with him and Harry was totally helpless…totally useless. Then Harry noticed the moon had a thin silver ring around it. This meant upcoming trouble. (1)

_What else is new?_ Though Harry.

"Every night," Severus said, breaking Harry out of his thoughts,

"You and I, and if you wish it, Draco, will have sessions. You have issues you need to talk about, and don't try telling me you don't,"

Severus added when he saw Harry open his mouth to say something,

"You ran away from home, that's reason enough for me to send you to a counselor. Albus wanted you to, but knowing your attitude, you wouldn't accommodate to that well. Now, if you refuse to talk to either Draco or myself I will have to send to a counselor.

"Whatever," Harry said, not wanting to get into it at the moment,

"But before school starts I have to go to muggle London."

"What for?" Severus asked.

"New clothes, another tattoo, probably another piercing."

Draco's stomach did a front flip for a reason that was unknown to him.

"Yes, this will be no problem."

"Can we fucking go inside now? My feet hurt," Harry said, rocking slightly.

He needed a fix.

"Mr. Potter," Sev said in a warning tone to Harry's crude swearing.

"Fine, I wont swear in front of you…at least I'll try not to.

"Draco, you know your way around and your room is in the same hallway as Mr. Potter's. Please stay with him so he won't get lost and help him settle in his room. I know it is almost morning but when your finished both of you come down and eat a little something before going to sleep."

With that Harry took his guitar (in its case, of course) out of the backseat and slung it over his shoulders and settled it behind him. He then went to the trunk and unlocked it, grabbing his backpacks. As soon as he had them in his hand, one was snatched away by one larger and paler.

"Thanks, Malfoy," Harry said politely.

"Don't call me that," Draco responded a moment later as they entered the manor.

"Why?" Harry asked with no sarcasm, honestly wanting to know why.

"I am no longer a Malfoy," Draco said casually,

"He disowned me when I refused the Dark Mark. That's why I came here, though no one knows I'm hear because Sev is still a spy."

"Sorry. If I had a real family and I was disowned I'm not too sure how I would react."

Draco stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher if he was being serious or not. When Draco found no sarcasm or humor in Harry's beautiful green eyes…

"_Wait…did I-did I just call his eyes beautiful?" _

Draco was shocked to say the least. He knew he had feelings for Harry (though he didn't quite understand them) but this…this was sounding too serious. Too much like he was…gulp in love.

"I don't really like muggles or muggle-borns, but that doesn't mean I want to kill them. And I sure as hell don't want to be controlled by someone…especially a psycho maniac."

Harry scoffed at this and asked,

"Have you ever met him?"

"No, but I know you have," Draco said, trying to push as far as he could without Harry getting upset,

"What's it like?"

"Believe me, if you had seen him you would have ran out of the room crying like a little girl."

Ignoring the last comment, Draco decided to change the subject, not sure about how Harry would react if he pushed it farther. Walking up the stairs was beginning to get tiring for the both, who were each carrying something. To the very top of the Manor, where they were headed, there were no less than five flights of stairs.

"Do you write all of your own music?" Draco asked looking over at Harry who looked back, slightly shocked at the question.

Who would think Draco Malfoy would care?

"Yes, I write all the songs but the whole band usually writes the sheet music. I've written a lot of songs but I have to say that I think I like Pantomime the most."

"Sing it for me?" Draco asked, slightly embarrassed.

When they were in the club and Draco watched Harry on the stage he had to admit, if only to himself, that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. The lyrics were so moving and you could actually _feel_ what Harry must have felt. The loud music had pounded in his chest, his heartbeat speeding and slowing with it.

Without any warning Harry began to sing,

"_In my fantasy I'm a pantomime/I'll just move my hands and everyone sees what I mean/words are too messy/and its way past time/to end in my mouth/paint my face white and tried/reinvent the sea/one wave at a time/speak without my voice and see the world by candlelight/I aint afraid to let it out/I'm not afraid to take that fall/but I have found beyond all doubt/we say more by saying nothing at all/in my fantasy no such thing as time/minutes bleed into days/avant garde/show me all your heresies/and I'll show you mine/we only speak in pantomime on this carpet ride/I aint afraid to let it out/I'm not afraid to take that fall/but I have found beyond all doubt/we say more by saying nothing at all."_

Here Harry looked straight at Draco (they had stopped now, standing outside of Harry's door) like he had written it for him. Hell, maybe he had.

"In my fantasy you look good entwined/in my hair and skin and spit and sweat and spilled red wine/you're my deep secret/I'm your pantomime/I'll just move my hands/I promise you'll see what I mean."

TBC…

A/N: Please review and I will love you forever! My chapters are a lot longer now, eh? I really hope you guys like this version. Sorry if a few things are spelled wrong, but as I said, I need a new back-up beta.

1) This is a Wiccan belief.


	6. Nothing Gold Can Stay

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me.

A/N: I know you guys probably hate me right now because of lack of updates. But I am truly writing when I get the chance. I also know you probably don't want my very acceptable excuse, so I wont give it. All you need to know is that I've been working on this chapter for a very long time.

**About the chapter: **See, I made Harry and Draco get together so fast and easily and I didn't like. So, instead, in this chapter there is a lot of what we like to call 'sexual tension'. I wanted Draco to try and figure out his feelings while Harry knows. But the thing is Harry doesn't know if Draco's gay. See where I'm going with this? PS. If you like Draco as a SUB, you won't be getting it here. I like him being dominate.

Chapter six: Nothing Gold Can Stay

_Last time on Wrong Turn:_

_Here Harry looked straight at Draco (they had stopped now, standing outside of Harry's door) like he had written it for him. Hell, maybe he had.  
_

_"In my fantasy you look good entwined/in my hair and skin and spit and sweat and spilled red wine/you're my deep secret/I'm your pantomime/I'll just move my hands/I promise you'll see what I mean."_

* * *

"Wow…" Draco breathed, not knowing what else to say.

"You liked it?" Harry asked, a half smirk, half smile on his face.

"Yeah, that was just…wow…"

"You said that already," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, so I did."

There was a silence where they just looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. They were slightly out of breath from the long walk up and they were so close they could feel each other's breath on one another's face. Draco's pale cheeks were slightly flushed and as Harry looked at him he couldn't help but think how adorable it was.

"Whom did you write that about?" Draco asked, unconsciously moving closer to Harry.

"Someone…"

"That doesn't help," Draco laughed, noticing Harry had gotten slightly closer as well,

"Is it someone I know?"

"Yes, the go to Hogwarts."

"Please don't let it be Granger," Draco whined, again scooting a little closer.

"Oh, God, no!" Harry exclaimed, leaning forwards so their mouths were almost touching, breath ghosting over each other's lips,

"So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," Draco said sadly,

"Do you?"

"Yeah, his name is Keith. Well, we just broke up (1)," Said Harry slowly, waiting for a reaction on Draco's face.

"Draco's eyes grew wide and he opened his mouth to say something. When nothing happened for a few moments Harry burst into laughter. Draco could only smile slightly and chuckle nervously. Finally Draco said,

"Fuck me."

Harry smirked.

"I didn't mean-what I mean is-fuck me," Draco rushed out.

With a sigh he began again,

"So, how love have you known you were…dodgy? (2)"

"'Dodgy'?" Harry chuckled. He had never heard that one before,

"Well, since last summer. I met the people from the band. Bob isn't gay but December is. They're my best mates. They took me to a club once and I didn't know it was a gay club until I realized there were no girls," Harry laughed at the memory,

"Then some bloke came up to me and grabbed my arse. It was strange…but it was better than when Chang kissed me."

"Oh, that sounds…erm…interesting," Draco got out, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

So many thoughts were going through his head at that moment and one was them was_ I gay too? _But as soon as the thought seemed to process in his head he pushed it out as soon as it came in. No, there was no possible way he, Draco Malfoy, could be gay. He was the dream of almost every girl in Hogwarts.

"I like to think so."

Harry stopped walking before entering the room, looking at Draco.

"Truce?" He asked,

"We're going to be living together, and you didn't kill me when I told you I was gay, so I guess we could be…not friends, but you know…not at each others throats.

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco stuck out his hand, which Harry gladly took.

They shook and then entered the room.

When he stepped past the threshold the air in his lungs seemed to leave. It was a beautiful room with a soft wooden floor and furniture to match. The whole front of the room (where the front of the house was) was one large glass window, looking out over the beautiful, morbid yard. Over the large window was a black velvet drawstring curtain, and if front of that was a large rounded bed.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Draco whispered in Harry's ear from behind.

Draco, after walking up and stopping behind Harry, decided he liked the position, even if it was slightly…gay. He was taller than Harry so when he stood behind him his lips were almost level with Harry's ear. And if Draco wanted to he could reach out and wrap his arms around Harry's waist without trouble.

"Yeah," Harry replied in a twin whisper, leaning back slightly into Draco.

The room was truly miraculous and as the sun rose in the distance random warm colors were cast over the golden wood. Gold's, reds, and pinks could be seen on the floor and on the sheets of the large bed. Though Harry barley slept the bed were callings to him, the Egyptian cotton sheets looking so very comfortable. So without a word to Draco Harry dragged him over and pushed him onto the bed, laying next to the other teen.

Draco's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he lay there next to Harry, whom he was having very confusing feelings for. When their elbows brushed against each other bolts of electricity shot up Draco's arm and straight to his chest where his heart seemed to constrict. What seemed the most confusing thing of it all was that not even a month ago Draco was wishing 'The Boy Who Lived' didn't even exist.

Harry, feeling suddenly tired; lay his head on Draco's chest without even thinking twice about it. Back when he lived with Bob one of his friends, no matter who it was, was willing to be his pillow, even Zeke who was the straightest person he knew. So now, lying with Draco, he thought the same thing: a chest to lie on.

It didn't occur to him that it would be any different until Draco shyly put his hand on his back. The warmth there was just…different from anything he had ever felt. The comfort was more than just friendly and the breath on his neck told him that it wasn't just a friend he was laying on, it was someone who he wanted so much more with. But, with his luck, Draco would be totally and utterly straight.

Closing his eyes Harry took a deep breath and snuggled closer to Draco, breathing in his scent. He caught something that smelled like sweet vanilla and something strictly of Draco. It was soothing in a way he had never experienced and something that had never happened before…well…happened: Harry fell asleep peacefully without any trouble as Draco's arm around him tightened.

* * *

Severus, after sending the boys to Harry's room, went straight to the kitchens to make plans for breakfast, which would soon be upon them. As he walked he was guessing the boys were either fighting or sleeping, hopefully the latter. Soft pattering could be heard as Severus walked on the stone floor, his leather shoes slapping softly. When he walked his head was bowed, greasy hair falling in his face.

At the moment he was thinking, oddly enough, about what the students thought of him at Hogwarts. His hair wasn't normally greasy but being hunched over all of those cauldrons all day made it so. He took a shower every night before he went to sleep and every morning, even before breakfast, he was hard at work on some potion or another, and before any student could see him his hair was greasy once again.

Fingering it slightly Severus contemplated different potions he could use to prevent the greasiness. There had to be one out there somewhere, and if not he could probably come up with something. This was not the first time he had thought about the matter, but the first time he had actually felt an urge to do something about it.

Before he knew it he was at the large oak door to the kitchen and with a knock the door swung open. Stepping inside four house elves were immediately at his feet, asking him urgently if they could get him anything.

* * *

Draco lay on the bed, a sleeping Harry on his chest, an arm protectively around that sleeping Harry. For a moment his heartbeat speed up but soon dulled back to normal as he became comfortable with the feeling. Inside he knew he could get used to this feeling…this feeling of being wanted, needed.

As Draco's chest went softly up and down with his breath so did Harry's head, the soft hair on his head falling over his black-lined closed eyes. When awake Harry looked so troubled and now, as he slept, he looked troubled, still, but…peaceful, maybe? Draco wasn't exactly sure how to explain it but he was a beautiful sight.

Harry moved slightly in his sleep, pulling an arm around Draco's waist and pulling closer to the blonde. Again Draco got that constricting feeling in his chest like his heart was melting. This feeling was new and Draco didn't really understand it, but he knew the main idea of the feeling: he cared for someone. And that someone just happened to be their savior: one, Harry Potter.

A knock at the door broke Draco's thought and in a panic jumped off the bed, knocking Harry to the ground in the process. With a frightened yell Harry awoke, yelling something that sounded oddly like 'Uncle Vernon'. Draco couldn't be sure but as Harry looked around with sleep-filled eyes a look of fear crossed the raven-haired teen's face. When Harry realized where he was and who was in the room he calmed and lay down on the ground. Severus entered the room, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Boys?" Sev asked, closing the door behind him.

Noticing the nervous look on Draco's face Severus knew he was either doing something wrong or something he didn't want to be caught doing. On the ground Harry lay, panting slightly, a light layer of sweat forming on his brow. He looked not nervous, but getting over fright.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, no problems, right Draco?" Harry sat up, his hair falling over his downcast eyes.

Severus raised an eyebrow at this…Harry calling Draco by his first name? What happened to the 'Potter' and 'Malfoy' bit? Nonetheless Severus knew he shouldn't be complaining because no fighting meant peace and peace meant quiet. Severus liked the quiet.

"Yes, of course," Draco said as he pushed a piece of his hair behind his ears.

"I just came to inform you that breakfast will be served momentarily," Severus stated before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"Well, then," Harry said as he rose to his feet,

"Lets go. Sorry about falling asleep on you…I'm just so used to falling asleep on _someone_," Harry grinned.

"Oh, yeah, not a big deal," Draco said, disappointed for some reason.

Was it because he had wanted it to be something? Did he want Harry to fall asleep on his chest? No! Of course not…that was absurd. Harry was nothing more than a…what were they, anyways? Enemies? No. Friends? Surly not? Acquaintances? Possibly. Boyfriends? What! Where the hell did that one come from?

Draco broke out of his daze as a hand grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door. When he looked at Harry there was a bright smile on his lips, teeth and all. Harry opened his mouth to say something but Draco missed it as he noticed something glittering on his tongue.

"Draco? Are you even listening?" Harry chuckled, knowing that Draco wasn't.

"What?" Draco asked, his eyes meeting Harry's.

"What were you looking at?" Harry asked, though he knew.

"What is that?" Draco asked, pointing to Harry's mouth.

Harry laughed, clucking his tongue before sticking it out. On it was a neon green plastic stud, right smack dab in the middle. Draco, fascinated by this, (he had heard of a tongue piercing before, but had never seen one) reached a hand out and touched the stud with his index finger. Harry laughed and licked Draco's finger, causing the blonde teen to draw his hand back.

"Wicked," Draco stated, still staring at it, even as Harry drew his tongue back into his mouth.

"Yeah, it hurt, though. Well…more so than some other things. Now, come on, let's go!"

Harry grabbed Draco's hand and dragged him down the hallway and down two flights of stairs before stopping, gasping for breath. Harry's chest was heaving less than Draco's, showing he was in better physical shape than the blonde beauty. Harry laughed softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

"You need to play some more sports, Blondie."

"What do you mean?" wheezed Draco.

"I mean that you're huffing and puffing for air over there while I stand perfectly fine. Exercise more."

"I resent that!" Draco cried indigently.

"You should," Smirked Harry in a very Malfoy way.

"A Malfoy never runs unless utterly needed. And I do not need to run now, do I?"

"No, of course not. I'll just be forcing you to play football when we arrive at Hogwarts."

"'Football'? What is that?"

"You dumb arse purebloods," Stated Harry shaking his head in mock shame,

"Football, my dear friend, is a muggle sport. What you do is you kick around a ball, attempting to keep it away from the other team and to score a goal. It's quite fun and stress relieving, actually."

"Maybe to you," Grumbled Draco before walking slowly down the stairs.

"I bet you anything you'll like it, Draco," Stated Harry as he followed the taller boy.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see about that."

Harry and Draco walked into the grand dining hall just as Severus sat down at the head of the vast stained oak table. As the two teens sat, Draco straight and dignified, Harry slouched and slightly rude, Severus readied himself for the lecture he had to give later. Draco immediately began heaping the food onto his platter of a plate, eating almost as fast as Ron. Harry chose to stare at the food.

"I'm not going to poison you, you know," Severus decided to state, beginning to eat his own serving.

"I know, I just don't eat when I'm not hungry. I eat when I am and stop when I'm not."

"Please, Mr. Potter, eat something."

Harry, though reluctantly, began to dish himself a large helping of mashed potatoes. It was the only food on the table he liked. Maybe that was why he wasn't hungry, because everything looked unappetizing in every way. Harry began to eat and soon was helping himself to another helping, not minding the mashed potatoes at all. Quite frankly he was glad they were on the table. He was craving a pizza, though, which he had grown accustomed to. He was a teenage musician, after all.

"So, Mr. Potter," Severus began but Harry interrupted him.

"Harry. Please, call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry, why did you run away?"

Harry's smile dropped immediately, the light gone from his bright eyes. Setting his fork down the young teen looked at Severus, staring the man in the eyes, daring him to ask more. Severus was about to push the question aside and ask another when Harry spoke.

"That's not really any of your business, now is it?"

"Yes, Harry, I believe it is."

Severus knew he was testing his limits. When Harry's eye narrowed with anger Severus wondered if he should push farther, tension seemed to grow as the silence thickened. The door opened and a house elf entered, everyone turning to look at her. The silence snapped like a twig.

"I actually believe its not. So, if you could back the fuck off, I wont have to harm you in any way," Harry rose and began walking towards the door.

"Wait, Harry, please come back," Severus pleaded,

"I only ask because I must. Albus said-"

"Yeah, Albus said this, and Albus said that. Who the fuck cares about what Albus said? I sure as hell don't…I haven't in a while. So how about we stop worrying about Albus and begin worrying about your own damn questions."

Severus and Draco were shocked. They both knew Harry had an attitude and harbored a hatred for the Headmaster, but neither knew it was this intense. It struck Severus as odd how similar Harry looked and acted like Tom. Young Voldemort. He hoped the public didn't push him too far…

"Ok, Harry, what drove you to change?"

"I wanted to. I wanted to do something different, something that shocked the people."

"So you did it because you wanted to shock people?" Draco asked.

"No necessarily. Yeah, I guess that's how it began, but I liked it. I felt comfortable, like I was finally in skin that was truly mine. All my life I fit what everybody thought I should look like, act like, and I always knew that it wasn't me. This is I, and I like it, and certain people like me for me and not my face. It's a nice feeling."

Silence hung in the air again as the other two people in the room contemplated what the raven-haired teen had just said. No one ever knew Harry felt this way, never knew he hated the fame. He was said to love it, love the attention and seek it like a leech seeks blood.

"So, about two years ago I met Bob. He took me to band practice and they didn't have a singer. I had never sung in my life, not even in the shower, but they made me try. I got up to the mic and the music started. They forced the lyrics into my hand and told me that I wouldn't get it the first time but to just try.

"The music started and God…I just felt it. The notes, the rhythm, it all just flowed through my body like…I didn't know what. I heard the lyrics in my head and somehow I knew, I just _knew_ how it was sung, what notes and keys to use.

"Opening my mouth I let the words form on my lips and I was free. I was not in this world, the one where I'm 'The Golden Boy'. I was just me. Harry Potter, seventeen-year-old boy with fears and insecurities just like everyone else.

"As the lyrics flew out of my mouth neighbors, groupies of the local band, began to crowed around the garage and when I opened my eyes I knew I was home finally. I was where I belonged and I knew I never wanted to leave."

Harry let out a sigh, a dreamy smile on his lips. Draco stared in awe at the other teen and Severus stared with a look that clearly stated he had appreciation for the young man. Harry walked back over to them and took his shirt off.

"I got my nipples pierced, and lets just say that hurt. Then I got his tattoo."

Harry pointed to the lion tattoo on his forearm. The lion was a bright golden color, in great detail, and around its neck was a green and silver serpent, coiled around a red scarf (which was also around the lion's neck). Harry then turned around and what shown was a large golden phoenix tattoo. It began on his left shoulder blade, sprouting from pale red flames. The phoenix's wings splayed all the way across Harry's right shoulder blade, wrapping around almost touching the lion. (3)

When Harry turned back around he unbuttoned his pants, to the shock of the other two people in the room. In the back of the room several house elves dropped what they were holding and then, because of their clumsiness, began banging their heads on the walls in punishment. Rolling the top of his pants down slightly, Harry revealed a small golden snitch tattooed on his hipbone.

"How did you get the Muggles to tattoo that?" Draco asked.

"I drew it, told them it was something I invented. I drew all of my tattoos original sketches. The lion and the snake represent both my sides. I was meant to be in Slytherin, you know?"

* * *

After getting over the shock of what Harry had told them Severus had announced it was time to get a few hours rest before lunch, for they had gotten very little that night. Draco and Harry trudged tiredly up the many flights of stairs, Harry getting agitated quickly.

"God damn! How much room does one fuckin' bloke need?"

Draco chuckled softly to himself as they finally reached the final flight of stairs. The blonde began thinking about what had happened that night…so much. He and Harry had put aside being enemies…kind of. Harry and Severus still held a grudge, though, not formally calling a truce. There was going to be hell soon.

"Come on, Golden Boy."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, his somewhat smile dissipating at once. Draco kept walking a few steps until he realized Harry wasn't following. When he turned around he was shocked to see the look of anger on his face.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not, its what you are isn't it? Dumbledore's 'Golden Boy'?"

They began walking again, a strangled tension hanging in the air, chocking them. Draco knew he shouldn't have said those things, but he couldn't help it. It wasn't easy putting aside so many years of hatred. The old him still comes out…will come out.

When they stopped in from of Harry's door Draco received a pointed look from the other teen.

"Do I look very golden to you?"

"No, not anymore."

With that Harry said four words and walked into his room, a shadow of a smile on his face,

"Nothing gold can stay."

_

* * *

__Natures first green is gold,_

_Her hardest hue to hold._

_Her early leaf's a flower;_

_But only so an hour._

_Then leaf subsides to leaf._

_So Eden sank to grief,_

_So dawn goes down to day._

_Nothing gold can stay_

_-Robert Frost_

TBC…

A/N: There, I hope you liked it. I really worked hard on this chapter…its like my building block. More really soon, I promise. I have one more exam then I'm good. PLEASE tell me what you think. PLEASE! Also, because I missed so much school I might have to go to summer school for math. But I promise I will still get my weekly chapter up from now on.

1)This was from the movie 'Edge of Seventeen'.

2)This was from the moving 'Get Real'.

3)Think about what the British version of the OTP cover looks like.

I love you guys!


	7. End of Animosity

A/N: IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED HP HBP DO NOT READ ANYTHING IN THE A/N THAT'S ITALICS! As you all know, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out. After a year of reading fanfic (H/D) and not reading actual Harry Potter books, its odd reading it now. I mean, I'm reading it and I'm half expecting Harry and Draco to jump on each other and start making out...its strange. But, I don't like a lot of the things that happened, well...I like it, but not for my fanfic, so just pretend it didn't happen when you read this, _especially the fact that Dumbledore died and that Severus was the one who killed him. I think I will keep the whole Severus being the Half-Blood Prince, though. I don't know._ Which means, I guess, its AU now...kind of. You get what I mean. I may use some things from the book, but you'll know when we get there.

I said I was going to get back to my regular once a week update, but (another excuse, I know, but its true!) I went to North Carolina for most of the summer (still here, actually) and my grandmother didn't have any type of writing program on her computer! So, I had to wait until I earned the money and then I went out and bought one. BUT! I wrote in a notebook. YAY! So, that means I really have to hurry my ass up, doesn't it?

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The songs used are Warning by incubus and Revolution by Authority Zero (its just one line) The scene indicated by is directly from HP 5 (OTP).

A/N2: Oh yeah, I noticed that for breakfast they were having dinner foods...oops. blushes Lets just pretend they do what I do sometimes: dinner for breakfast. Its fun that way.

Chapter 7: End of Animosity

_Last time on Wrong Turn..._

_"Do I look very golden to you"  
"No, not anymore"  
With that Harry said four words and walked into his room, a shadow of a smile on his face,  
"Nothing gold can stay."_

_Natures first green is gold, Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down to day.  
Nothing gold can stay -Robert Frost_

* * *

Harry entered his room solemnly, trying his hardest not to look back at the blonde. First of all, there was no way he could be becoming attracted to a Malfoy. Secondly, there was no way a Malfoy could be gay. But the question of what if? kept lurking into the raven-haired teen's head. What if Draco was gay? What if Draco was attracted to him? At that thought Harry scoffed, sure that, that was impossible. Everyone always said what a strange beauty Harry was, but he himself did not see it. When he looked in the mirror he saw a normal teenager with nothing special about himself. Maybe that was what he found luring on Draco. He was good-looking and he knew it, flaunting it whenever he could, the total opposite of himself.

After shutting the blinds so sunlight could not enter the room, Harry sat on his bed, the feather blankets and pillows soft. With a tug his shirt came off, laying down on his back, the cool material soothing on strained muscles. Next he shucked his baggy jeans off, resting now only in his tight boxer-briefs. The round bed, he found, was very comfortable, the odd angels and arches were made specifically for the human body. After moments of nothing Harry became extremely hot, sweat dripping slowly down his chiseled body. Green eyes rolled back, white clearly showing, and he ran a hand down his torso, lapping up the sweat droplets. And with that he jumped up, digging through his bag frantically. Finally he came to a bag of white powder, a spoon, a lighter, and a syringe.

With shaking hands the young teen began pouring the white powder into the spoon, igniting the lighter under it. With care and the ease of experience Harry brought out a large, thick piece of rubber, and setting the lighter down tied it around his right arm with one hand and his mouth. When that was done he brought the syringe to the now-liquid and sucked it up slowly, tapping it to ensure no oxygen was inside, which would cause instant death. Non-too carefully Harry brought the syringe to the under side of his elbow and punctured the skin, entering drug into his blood. Finally, with a calmed sigh, Harry tore off the rubber and laid in bed once again.

Though he was still sweating there was a dreamy smile on his face, his eyes closed, humming softly to himself. Finally he was in a peaceful place, away from all the shit of the real world. Just as softly as the humming he began to sing to himself, knowing full well he would never remember what he was singing unless he recorded it. So he pulled a small, handheld tape recorder out of his bag and pushed 'record'.

_"Bat your eyes, girl/Be other-worldly/Count your blessings /Seduce a stranger/What's so wrong with/Being happy/Kudos to those who/See through sickness/Yeah/Over and over and over and over /She woke in the morning/She knew that her life had passed her by/She called out a warning/Don't ever let life pass you by/I suggest we/Learn to love ourselves/Before its made illegal/When will we learn/When will we change/Just in time to/See it all come down/Those left standing/Will make millions/Writing books on the way it should have been/She woke in the morning/She knew that her life had passed her by/She called out a warning/Don't ever let life pass you by"_

Before Harry could continue he passed out, his mouth still open from the last word he said. The tape player in his hand continued to record nothing. In his sleep Harry turned over, his inky hair falling over his face, blowing up and down with each breath. Soon, when he was in a deep sleep, his hold on the tape player relaxed and it fell from his grip.

* * *

Draco made his way to his room, thinking about everything that had happened recently. And in recently he meant in the passed two days. He had been sent to Severus for God only knows how long, and then he and Harry made friends. And...more than friends? Draco wasn't sure, but there were feelings there greater than just friendship. With a very heavy sigh Draco stripped down to his boxers (silk, of course) and lay down on his king sized bed. Not long after his head hit the pillow, Draco was asleep.

* * *

_Only one pair was still battling, apparently unaware of the new arrival. Harry saw Sirius duck Bellatrix's jet of red light: he was laughing at her "Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.  
The second jet of light hit him squarely on the chest.  
The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock.  
Harry released Neville, though he was unaware of doing so. He was jumping down the steps again, pulling out his wand, as Dumbledore, too, turned towards the dais. It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.  
Before Harry's drams could continue all went to blackness._

Harry woke with a start, almost forgetting where he was. His eyes burning due to falling asleep with his contacts in. Groaning, rubbing his stinging eyes, Harry rose and staggered tiredly into the monster of a bathroom. The room was all marble, shimmering in the dull candlelight that had suddenly ignited as he walked into the vast area. To his right there was a bathtub the size of a pool and directly in front of him on the other side of the room was a standup shower with dark green tiles.

To his left there was a large sink. It was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, and that struck him odd. The counter top was the same marble as the rest of the room, but the basin that was the actual sink was amethyst stone, which appeared to be floating about an inch above the counter. The faucet was clear diamond and the water that came out when the dials were turned was silver.

Deciding he wanted a shower Harry entered the glass-enclosed area, stripping himself of clothing. His head pounded painfully with every movement he took and, even though he knew a bath would feel better, Harry wanted to get in and out as fast as possible. Turning the red crystal dial, warm, silver water came out in rough yet soothing bursts, calming his over-worked muscles.

With a very deep sigh Harry stretched, hearing bones crack in his body that he didn't even know he had. After straightening himself he muttered a spell, allowing scars on his body to be revealed. With shaking fingers the young man traced them, as if memorizing each inch of marred skin on his body. When Harry's fingers came to a particularly long scar running from his stomach to his armpit he punched the wall, causing tiles to break and fall uselessly to the marble floor. Yelling in frustration he began washing.

* * *

Draco awoke to the sounds of a crash and a yell. Jumping from bed in alarm the blonde looked around, trying to find someone, or something, in his room. When he found nothing a puzzled look came to his face. Slowly walking to his door, wand in hand, Draco strained his ears for any other sounds. Suddenly music came to his ears, _"You want a revolution!"_. Just by the sound of it, Draco knew it was coming from Harry's room, and assumed that's where the other sounds had come from as well. Letting out a breath he hadn't know he was holding Draco made his way to his own bathroom to get ready for the remainder of the day and night ahead.

* * *

After stepping out of the steaming shower he had become desperate for music. As he wrapped a towel around his waist the band Authority Zero came to his mind, and music suddenly began blaring. Soon he recognized the song as Revolution by Authority Zero, and a smile came to his face. With the same smile still on he began rummaging through his bag, looking for something to wear. Coming to a simple pair of worn out jeans and an old Fear Factory shirt Harry made his way back into the bathroom, singing along with the music.

Running a hand through his hair Harry looked at his reflection, again wondering what people found so fascinating about him. He saw piercings, long hair, and green eyes. Yeah, sure, his eyes were something special but what else? Nothing...at least not to him. After he changed into his clothes he took his contacts out, placing them in its case. His eyes still stinging he placed his thick, black plastic-rimmed glasses on his face, blinking a few times to get used to the slight change.

Harry wondered how he was going to brush his teeth and with the thought a toothbrush appeared on the counter along with a tube of toothpaste. With a quick brush of his teeth and a dollop of gel through his hair, he made his way towards Draco's room. Knocking quietly, rocking backwards and forwards on his bare foot, he heard a thud in the room. Soon enough Draco answered the door, looking as stunning as ever.

The blonde wore a pair of very nice black dress pants which fit his form well, hugging in the right places and not in the others. The bottom flared slightly around a pair of black, comfortable yet professional loafers. Draco had on a tight black, cashmere sweater and a grey dress jacket over it, giving him a very sophisticated yet modern look, a true gentleman. His blonde hair, which he no longer wore slicked back, was straight and down in his face, to about his chin. Some stray strands hung over his eyes, but Draco made no move to push them aside.

"Uh..." Harry studdered for a moment, staring at the strange beauty,

"I was wondering if you wanted to go down for lunch...or dinner...or whatever it is now?"

Draco smiled a charming smile, causing Harry to blush. Tilting his head to one side Draco looked at him, wondering what the green-eyed boy was thinking. Nodding, Draco walked out of his room, Harry stepping aside, and closed the door. Walking down the hall not waiting for Harry to follow, Draco said,

"Yeah, sure, and I think its like...dlunch or something. Its about four o'clock, so I'm really not sure."

Harry laughed and jogged after the other until they were side by side. In silence they walked down the many, many flights of stairs until they entered the dining room, where Severus was already waiting. For some reason the man seemed to know what they were doing at all times, and knew when they would come down for a meal. They both sat at the table and began dishing themselves room. When the silence became too great Harry spoke up.

"So, Snape," Harry said with no worry about being rude, "How was your night"

"Fine, Mr. Potter, yours?" Harry looked at Draco but his face said he had not told.

"Fine, no problems. Thank you for asking"

"Glad to see you still have some manners." Sev remarked. Harry rolled his eyes, sighed, and set down his silverware.

"Look, Snape, I truly would rather be at Bob's house than here. We both had no choice, but how about we at least be civil to one another? You can call me Harry, if you want. I am not my father, no matter how much I look like him"

There was quiet for a long moment where Harry pushed his half-eaten food away from him.

"I accept this...truce of yours, Mr. Potter." Sev paused for a moment, "Is that all your going to eat"

"Um...yeah. I'm not that hungry." Draco looked at Harry and was disturbed by what he saw. The once dazzling green eyes were void of emotion save for insecurity. He was fidgeting in his chair, his eyes seemingly searching for a way out.

"Very well," Sev brought Draco out of his ponderings, "If you get hungry just call a house elf. You may do as you wish. A snack will be served promptly at 6:00 tonight." Harry nodded and Sev left.

"Harry, what do you want to do today?" Draco asked.

"Hm," Harry thought for a moment, "I think I'll find a room where I can set up my things. Do you think Snape has recording equipment"

"There's a room here that will give you what you want. You can go there. Would you like me to show you?" Draco stood.

"Yes, thanks." Harry stood as well.

Together they walked side by side along the long hallways that had various paintings and statues. Their footsteps echoed off the walls and they both stayed silent. At long last, breaking the very awkward silence, Draco stopped in front of a room.

"This is it. When your inside just think about what you need and the room will provide it"

"Thank you, Draco. You have no idea what it means to be that you're not being an ass"

"I don't have to pretend anymore, now that I no longer have to uphold the Malfoy name"

"I'm sorry about that. I know I've said that before, but I am. I won't lie, I hated your father, and I still do. Hell, he's tried to kill me on more than one occasion, but he was still you father." After a long pause Harry gathered his nerves, took a deep breath, and stammered,

"Um, Draco, I, uh, well, that is to say, I wanted to"

His rambling was cut off by Draco's soft lips on his. At first he just stood there, shocked, but soon he began to respond, putting his arms around Draco's neck while Draco snaked his around Harry's waist. Harry buried his good hand in Draco's silky hair and Draco pulled Harry closer to his body. Draco's tongue darted out and licked Harry's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. When Harry granted it Draco was ecstatic, and slipped his tongue into Harry's warm mouth happily.

Draco explored Harry's mouth slowly, sliding his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth and pulling a moan out of the raven haired beauty. When oxygen became an issue they broke apart, both breathing heavily, while Draco rested his forehead on Harry's. He smirked and said, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Harry chuckled softly and said, "I'm glad you did." But, of course, with Harry's horrible luck, Sev interrupted them.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I thought Mr. Potter might like to look at this," He handed Harry The Daily Prophet and walked away. Harry read it:

_He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back! What do we do now? He was said to be back by Mr. Harry Potter back in his 4th, year but people cast it aside as a plea for attention. After Potter's Godfather, convicted criminal Sirius Black, died at the end of Potter's 5th year, sources said that there was some proof of You-Know-Who's return, but yet again it was cast aside. Now, with the capture of Peter Pettigrew, there is solid proof of his return. Sirius black has also been cleared of all charges and a proper grave set up for him (since his body could not be recovered). What will we do now? All hope turns to Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, will he save us?_

Harry stopped there, heart swollen with emotions he hasn't had in a very long time. He was in a daze and turned away, willing himself not to cry. Instantly he shoved the paper into Draco's hands and ran to his room. Draco read the paper and dropped it to the ground when he was finished, running as fast as he could to Severus's room.

Harry ran inside his room and slammed the door shut, sliding down it in the process, breathing heavily. Everything was getting shitty again. People would believe him, but now they looked to him as their hero. And Sirius...if Harry hadn't been stupid he wouldn't be dead and he would be free right now.  
Soon Harry's body wracked with sobs and when he couldn't stand the pain any longer he rummaged through his things until he found a small container of white powder and with shaking hands he poured some onto the skin between his forefinger and thumb. Bringing his hand up to his nose he snorted it, just as his door swung open.

"Mr. Potter!" He heard Snape yell, but he was in a slight daze.

After what seemed forever he realized someone was holding him. Thinking, in his daze, it was Vernon he scrambled free and curled himself into ball. The world was spinning and he saw various colors, but when his vision came into focus he saw Severus and Draco looking at him. Draco crawled over and whispered comforting words to him.

"Shh, Harry, it's Draco, I'm not going to hurt you." His voice relaxed Harry and he uncurled himself and looked at the two people in the room.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Mr. Potter, I think we should talk." Sev said gravely.  
Harry shook his head and said, "No, I don't want to talk"

"Mr. Potter!" Harry began to tremble when Sev raised his voice. "You will talk if you wish me not to tell Albus." Harry looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you want to know?" he asked after a moment.

"What is this?" Harry stood and said,

"What does it look like"

"Don't get smart with me, Mr. Potter, I am in no mood"

"Its drugs! You know, you snort it, it gets you high!" Harry said.

"Why do you have this"

"What's with the 20 questions?" Harry yelled as he shook with rage.

"They will not help." Sev said.

"They seem to be doing a fine job." Harry looked close to tears and he was shaking even more violently that before.

"Why?" Sev asked plainly. Harry lost it then, his walls broken, as he yelled in distress,

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!"

TBC...

A/N: OMG! I am so sorry! This chapter sucked so, so bad! I hated it. I hated writing it, (it took me forever because I hated it so much) I hate my writing in this chapter, it sucks, and I hate everything about it! Half of it isn't even re-written because I just couldn't bring myself to do it! I am so sorry! The next chapter (possibly more than one at once) will be coming VERY soon, I PROMISE! I've already started it, and believe me, I like that chapter. A lot is going to be different, and my writers block (which came with this chapter) is gone now. Again, I'm sorry it sucked so, so bad!

PLEASE review, it will make me feel better about my horrid chapter. :( I'm sowy. puppy dog eyes It was bad, wasn't it? Well...I liked some of it...but yeah. Review, please!


	8. The Medicine of the Tales

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me.

_The Medicine of the Tales_ by Clarisaa Pinkola Estes, Ph. D. From the book _Tales of the Brothers Grim_ edited, selected, and introduced by Clarisaa Pinkola Estes, Ph. D.

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. This was up just a little more than a week, hope you like it! I will get to reviews next time.

Chapter 8: The Medicine of the Tales

_Last time on Wrong Turn:_

"_Its drugs! You know, you snort it, it gets you high!" Harry said._

"_Why do you have this?"_

"_What's with the 20 questions?" Harry yelled as he shook with rage._

"_They will not help." Sev said._

"_They seem to be doing a fine job." Harry looked close to tears and he was shaking even more violently that before._

"_Why?" Sev asked plainly. Harry lost it then, his walls broken, as he yelled in distress,_

"_BECAUSE I'M SCARED!"_

* * *

Silence rang throughout the room like the aftermath of a gunshot. 'Scared' was not a word normally shocking, but coming from Harry it was the most unnerving thing anyone could ever fathom to listen to. The young man was never one to show his emotions, and now here he was, tears almost in his eyes, speaking his biggest secret to people he had just begun to get to know. A small trail of blood began to flow out of his nose, and a shaking hand reached up to wipe it away.

Large, frightened emerald eyes widened and began dancing around the room, taking everything in as though it was the first time seeing them. They settled on Severus first, and then on Draco, before widening even further. Harry let his arm fall to his side once again before stumbling back a few steps, where the other two people took two towards him. Harry then took three back until he was against a wall.

"I'm so scared," Harry's voice was so quiet the others in the room weren't too sure they had even heard it. "You just can't even understand what I feel. God," Harry chuckled a dry, pitiful chuckle, "that sounds so conceded, doesn't it?"

When he was only met with silence he ran both shaking, aggravated hands through his hair, pulling slightly at the long longs. Harry's eyes, which had calmed of tears, began watering again. Confusion, anger, fear, and an emotion unnameable were in the orbs and the liquid seemed to magnify the emotions.

"I'm not even scared for me, really," Harry's voice began to rise, as did the desperation. "I'm scared for Remus...where the _fuck_ is he? And what about everyone Voldemort is killing? What about them? Its my fault! It is, and I don't give a fuck what your going to say!" He snapped as he saw Severus's mouth open to retort. "It's true, and you know it!"

Silence once again rang in the air and Harry scoffed again, turning around and setting his forehead against the wall in what appeared to be defeat. His shoulders began to shake but he refused to cry flat out, refused to allow the salty demons to flow down his cheeks freely. And suddenly defeat and sorrow was replaced with anger.

"I want a fucking life!" Harry suddenly yelled. "Do you understand? I want a goddamn normal life! I'm only seventeen for fucks sake! BLOODY HELL!" He then proceeded to punch the wall, cutting his knuckled further, something the others had not noticed before.

The young man began hyperventilating, hands flying up to massage his temples. When he looked at the other occupants of the room they noticed the dilated look of his eyes and the panic that settled there. Harry tried backing up and upon finding himself in a corner ran forwards, knocking Severus to the ground as he rushed past. Before he could make it out the door, however, Draco had grabbed a hold of his shoulders and pulled him to the ground.

Sweat began to form on Harry's brow and Draco hastily raised a hand to swipe it away. He sat against the wall, pulling Harry between his legs so his back rested against his chest. One of Draco's long arms wound its way around Harry's chest and the other held his head back, soothing the panicked teen. Severus searched in his pockets for a calming potion, something he normally carried with him, and finding it he rushed to the two teens.

"Come on, Harry, you have to drink this," Draco whispered, holding Harry's head even more still.

Severus brought the vile to Harry's open lips and attempted to pour it down his protesting throat. Harry spluttered and coughed up what had been poured, the liquid running down his chin. Severus then brought his second hand up to massage the throat while Draco ran his hands through Harry's hair, and then proceeded to pour the contents again. When Harry had drunk everything given him to him he began to calm, and fell into a fitful sleep.

_

* * *

Harry sat on a the ground, his knees drawn up to his chest. There was no sound nor light, and he realized his clothing was not what he had just had on. He now wore a pair of loose-fitting black silk PJ's that looked fit for a king. Suddenly whispers could be heard all around him, though they were indecipherable. A wind picked up, whipping Harry's long hair about and in his face. He was cold, chilled to the bone, as though sitting in the snow._

_Beneath his feet he felt something oddly like sand and when he brought his hands to the ground he lifted a handful of what felt like the same thing. Though it was pitch black and he could not even see his hand in front of his face, he saw the shadows move, and the whispers draw closer. Then there were soft lips on his ear, the whispers of a women close to him. _

"_Through fairy tales end after ten pages, our lives do not. We are multi-volume sets. In our lives, even though one episode might culminate in a crash and burn, there is always another episode awaiting us, and then another. There are always more opportunities to get it right, to fashion our lives the way we soulfully deserve. Do not waste your time hating a failure. Failure is a greater teacher than success. Listen. Learn. Go on. That is every tale's essence. As we listen to these ancient messages, we learn about deteriorative patterns, and we learn to go on with the strength of one who senses traps, cages, and baits _before_ we are upon them, or caught in them." _

_A soft kiss was then descended upon Harry's ice-cold cheek and then it was gone: the wind, the voice, and the darkness. Harry was suddenly engulfed in a bright, blinding white light. He sat in nothingness, no sand, no sky, no ground, and no end. The words that were spoken to him were puzzling but oddly fresh. Though they were only spoken to him once he could recite them perfectly. Warmth began to spread swiftly through his body and he had the strange feeling someone was holding him. _

_Who was that women?_

TBC...

A/N: This was totally re-written, so I hope you like it. Its not that long, but I'm trying to keep the same things in each chapter as in the original, and there wasn't much I could change about this one except the wording. The next chapter is almost done. I'm going to go shower and then finish it.

Review please! I really do love to know what you think. I'm open to suggestions...really. I have the last chapter written, actually, so I know pretty much where I'm going, but I love hearing what you think.

Oh, and if you find it in your heart, review My Last Breath, please. I'm writing a sequel and I want opinions.

Next chapter of Wrong Turn and A New Beginning coming soon.


	9. The Dream

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me.

REVIEWS (I have a lot to get to!)

Firstly, I would like to thank everyone who stuck with me from the origonal Wrong Turn to this one. It means so much to me.

CHAPTER 4

**Aveeno-baby: **Thank you for the offer, but I've been doing pretty well without a beta. It just seemed too complicated for me, because they never got back to me in time. But thank you. And thank you for your review.

**Xraxorblde KissesX: **Wait, no, I loved that story. You so have to keep going with that one.

**Black Rose Back Heart:** Thank you for the offer, but as I said to Aveeno-baby, I don't really want a beta anymore. And thank your for your comments.

CHAPTER 5

**She-who-must-not-be-names666: **Yeah, it is AU, especially now since HBP came out. And yes, punk Harry does sound hot!

**Isidoria: **Thank you! Yes, my writing has grown, and the first chapter was especially hurried. A lot will happen at Snape Manor. Most likely up to chapter 14 or so.

**Voe-larry4prez:** Thank you. I hate reading something, and they give such a vauge description of how someone looks. Its annoying, so in turn, my writing is quite descriptive. Thank you for your review. I'm going as fast as I can, believe me. And yes, the other story was quite long for what I had, but if you didn't notice most of the re-written chapters are quite a bit longer and more detailed than the originals. Thank you, again.

**Crazybutproud567: **Thank you.

**Chaolioe: **Thank you.

**Littlewitch1899:** Thank you, and I look hard for the songs I use. Linkin Park, though how they sing/rap their songs is not my favorite, their lyrics are simply amazing. And yes, I know it is a Wiccan believe first, I knew about it before I even saw the movie. That's why I stated that. I always saw Harry as too...good, so I just had to change that.

**Jezabel Snape-Sparrow: **I'm trying! I'm sorry. grovels See, I've been updating nicely lately.

**Fifespice: **Everything will be explained in time.

**LenJade: **I wont, I'm just trying to get up a good amount of chapter in the story, because this is my main priority.

**Sensibly Tainted: **Thanks. That was what I was going for. I wanted things to seem a little more clear and a little more descriptive. Yeah, Harry is sexy, huh?

**Kuramalovegirl: **Thanks.

**Misfit2008**: Thanks.

**OdioAngelus: **Thanks.

**Catseye348: **Thank you for your review and your offer, but I'm going to skip out on a beta for now.

**Xrazorblade KissesX: **Thank you for your offer, but I'm skipping out on a beta.

**Lemon-Licker-69: **Lol. I was hoping to just not make this so choppy and without so many plot holes.

**Henio41: **Thank you. Wiccans are actually going to play a bigger part later.

**Truthxinxshadow: **No, I didn't write that song...I wish I had. Incubus, which is one of my fav bands (saw them in concert...they were AMAZING! Me and Krysta were right up at the barricade.) Just look in the disclaimer if you want to know who the songs are by.

**StarMistess2: **Thank you! I don't know if you mean you like my origonal characters or if you like how I wrote everyone, but either way, thanks. December is going to become important, as is a character you'll meet later.

**Jepoliant: **Thank you. Lol. Either way, it flows.

**Black Rose Black Heart:** Lol. That's funny. Yes, a lot of things are different. Thank you. I wanted everything to happen swiftly, yet slowly at the same time. They get comfortable around each other, then the next second they aren't.

**Sly-there-in: **Yay! I updated. Yes, the longer chapters do rock, but take a little longer.

**Spinnerofdark: **Thank you for your review and your offer. And no, they don't realize what Harry is doing. They have an idea, but aren't sure.

Oh my gosh! I have so many! I'll get to chapter 6, 7, 8, and then 9 later. Or possibly at the end of this chapter.

**Things asked: (please read if you want some answers) **

Yes, my original characters are going to be coming into play later. December and another person (whom you will be introduced to in the chapter right before they go to school). These two characters I will actually most likely use in all of my future stories, whether small or large parts.

No, Severus and Draco had no idea Harry was dealing drugs to Johnny. They don't quite understand what drugs are, actually. They get the main idea, but you know, pureblood.

This is, in fact, AU. Since book 6 came out, especial. (Spoiler for book 6) So, as stated before, ignore the fact that Dumbledore is dead, Severus killed him, and Draco was a death eater. Though, I think I will use The Half Blood Prince at some point, along with his book.

The dreams will be explained in due time, and not in the near future.

I am hopefully going to make this fic go through their seventh year, including the final battle. And, depending on what kind of reviews I get, will write a sequel. This is going to be a very long story. I already have to last chapter totally finished, so I know where I am going with this. I don't have a set out number of chapters, though.

Anything I missed? Ask away.

A/N: This is short, I know, but is very important to future chapters. The next chapter is almost done, and will be coming soon.

Chapter 9: The Dream

_Last time on Wrong Turn..._

_Who was that women?_

_

* * *

Bright, white light encased him, the scent of lilies asulting his nose. Lilies, the death flower. Lilies meant death...was death finally coming for him? Was it finally upon him after seventeen years of unwanted life? Harry's brain buzzed with confusion, his head feeling as though it weighed a ton .Harry had almost died on so many occasions, so many chances to be free of everything, and now that life was finally starting to look up, was it going to end? Was it going to be stripped from him life so many other things past had been? He was very much hoping the answer was 'no'._

_When he tried to move he found himself unable to do so. Trying to pull his hand up from where they rested in his lap he realized he must be magically bound. Even with this information he pulled against the restraints, until he ached with the struggle. The scent krept closer, as though he was moving towards the location where they resided, and he suddenly heard whispering all around. They grew and grew, sounding as if there were thousands of people surrounding him. And it was then that he realized he was no longer wearing the black silk PJ's, but a pair of surf shorts, no shirt, and no socks._

_Off in the distance Monk chanting could be heard, clearing his ever-thinking head. Harry's eyes fluttered closed, a look of pure ecstasy on his face, taking deep breaths. He began relaxing for the first time in a long time. Then bells began to sound and they reminded him of,_

"_Funeral bells, my Raven," The female voice breathed again in his ear. _

_Emerald eyes opened in shock and if he could move, Harry would have jumped. The calm was gone, replaced with panic, and his body became rigid and tense. An invisible hand brushed his hair out of his face in a caring way, lingering on the nape of his neck longer than needed. Lips were against his ear again, as soft as silk, the voice as smooth as butter._

"_You are the Raven, green eyes."_

_Suddenly the whispers stopped, as did the Monks and bells, and the air was calm and crisp. The silence was an uncomfortable one because Harry could feel the woman next to him, feel her breath, but he could not see her. He tried to speak but found he couldn't open his mouth. As he began to panic a soft hand settled on his cheek._

"_Do not struggle, green eyes, and do not panic. I am not here to hurt you."_

"_**Then why am I here?" **Harry thought._

"_You will know soon enough."_

"_**You can read my thoughts?" **_

"_Yes, and I am here with important news."_

_There was a long silence where Harry began to think of everything she could have to say to him. What was there left? How could his life possibly get screwed up even more. _

"_You are Death itself."_

"_**No." **_

"_Do not fight the truth, green eyes. It will not help. You are the Raven. Do you know what ravens are known for?"_

"_**Who are you?"**_

"_What did I tell you, green eyes? You will know in time. Now, back to my question: do you know what ravens are known for?"_

"_**No."**_

"_Ravens are bad luck, they mean death. You are Death, my Raven. But you are also life. You can control this power."_

"_**I do not want this power."**_

"_We are often handed things we do not like, but must live with. This is one of them, green eyes. You can do so much with this strength."_

"_**It sounds like a curse."**_

"_Think of it as you may, green eyes. But fly. Ravens are prized for their ability to fly. They are also prized for being the best spies. You must fly, Raven, don't allow people to keep you chained. But take the help when it is handed to you. Now you have to wake up, green eyes. I will see you soon. Open your eyes."_

_Another soft kiss was placed on his cheek ._

TBC...

A/N: Another chapter. Much, much more detailed than the original. Hope you liked it. Review please. And if you would be so kind, could you please review My Last Breath.

If you didn't read the answers to question, then I suggest you do, and you can ask anything you would like.

More soon.

**Remember Harry's bed in Snape Manor? Well, if you have seen the new Phantom of the Opera, then think of the bed the Phantom has. **


	10. Memories of the Past

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is mine, so don't steal it.

A/N: Ok, what day it is may be confusing. When Severus and Draco got Harry, it was night time. By the time they got to Snape Manor, it was almost morning. Harry and Draco slept for a little while, and Severus woke them up. They ate breakfast, which consisted of dinner foods. Then they went back to sleep, and woke up at 4 in the afternoon. After Harry's bad trip and he passed out, they didn't wake up again until the next morning, which is where this chapter stars. Did that help?

Thank you to all my reviewers! 124! Woot Woot! Here are some more responses.

CHAPTER 6

Big thanks to: **SensiblyTainted, **_Catherine666, _**Kuramalovergirl, **_Harrypfan001TEACHERLADY, _**Silver Angel7, **_Manny2003, _**Henio41, **_Thetigersfire, _**Lilcrazedgurl, **_Fifespice, _**Starmistress2, **_Mrs.HarryPotter12, _**Spinnerofdark. **

**Haunt of twilight:** Thank you. Yes, Guns 'N Roses kicks ass. That's why I love Velvet Revolver so much.

**Childe of the Night: **I love that poem. I love Robert Frost. When we read The Outsiders in 7th grade, I was ecstatic! (And I fell in love with the book.) I actually stole it from my teacher...well...I accidentally took it home, and just never returned it. Does that count?

**Chaolioe: **Lol. I fall asleep on anyone who will sit still long enough. That's what I love about writing. You can put little bits of you in your characters.

**Darkness-Angel-2004: **Lol. Please don't be mad! ;)

**Sly-there-in:** Thanks for the 'good luck' but I failed math! I hate any form of math, and I have always been horrid at it.

**Aisling-siobhan**: Oh my! I love the name Aisling! I've never met another person who knows that name.

**Hamlet-972: **I was worth the wait? Yay for me!

**Vote-larry4prez: **I failed but I refused to go to summer school. I'm going to re-take the class. I thought that if I didn't get it after a year, I'm not going to get it after 6 weeks. I'm just really bad a math. English is my strong point.

**Truthxinxshadow: **I love converse! I've had my pair for 4 years, and refuse to throw them away. They have holes in them and everything, which sucks in the winter.

**Catseye348: **I am SO happy! Your review made my day. And thank you, I'm better now.

**Serenity Slytherin: **Tattoos kick ass. My mum has 3 and my bro has 2.

CHAPTER 7

Thanks to: **Peacockgal17, **_Maggotdeath, _**Kiss the night, **_xRazorbladekissesx, _**water my blood dire my spirit, **_Kuramalovergirl, _**MalforRocks, **_myniephenix, _**theTigersFire, **_Eowyn23._

**HappyFairie: **Thank you. I don't normally get down on my writing. I just disliked that chapter from some reason. Thank you! I like to think Wrong Turn kicks ass, too. ;)

**Childe of the Night: **Yeah, I do, don't I?

**Fifespice: **The scar will be explained in time. :)

**gorgeourbowneyes: **Rebel Harry is the best, though sometimes people do a really shitty job while writing it. You kind of need expiriance in certain things like that while writing. Like...if I were to write Harry having a passion for hip-hop, it wouldn't be very good, because _I_ have no passion for it. Its hard to write about things you don't feel, you know?

**Misfit2008: **I live in New York. I'm visiting in uh...in Sanford, I believe. Or someplace very near it.

**Isidoria: **I especially like the part where Ron's all like "Harry, your becoming obsessed with Malfoy." Lol.

**Aisling-Siobhan: **Don't we all want Draco?

**Solitary Poison: **Crazy, me? Yes. You? Most likely, if you like me. ;)

CHAPTER 8

Thank to you everyone who reviewed Chapter 8! I answered any questions asked in chapter 9, so yeah.

CHAPTER 9

Thanks to: **Henio41, **_Sly-there-in, _**Fifespice, **_Chaolioe, _**Haunt of twilight, **_Kuramalovergirl, _**theTigersFire, **_SpikingJennsAngel, _**xRazorbladeKissesx, **_Henio41, _**Sinsoftheflesh98,**_ Crazybutproud567_

**Spinnerofdark: **Your smart! Yes, this will be the power the dark lord knows not. You shuld get something for that. Hm...tell me something you want to see happen at some point in Wrong Turn, and I'll make it happen. Its your prize.

**SensiblyTained: **Thank you for your opinion. But he's not just death, he is also life. (If you didn't catch that.) He can lean to control the power.

If I missed you its only because it wasn't posted on while I was writing this.

GAH! Finally, I'm done! Ok, here's chapter 10!

Chapter 10: Memories of the Past

_Last time on Wrong Turn:_

"_Think of it as you may, green eyes. But fly. Ravens are prized for their ability to fly. They are also prized for being the best spies. You must fly, Raven, don't allow people to keep you chained. But take the help when it is handed to you. Now you have to wake up, green eyes. I will see you soon. Open your eyes."_

_Another soft kiss was placed on his cheek ._

* * *

A startled jump woke Draco the next morning. Looking at the young man in his arms he was met with a calculating green gaze. Harry's eyes, still fuzzy from sleep, held a puzzled look, as Harry was remembering the night before. His emerald eyes grew to an abnormal size then closed.

"Oh, shit," He groaned, burying himself almost under Draco's body.

"Yeah, 'oh shit' it right," Draco almost chuckled.

"Fuck."

"Since when have you started swearing so much?"

"What the fuck are you fucking talking about, you fucking prat?"

Draco would have been offended if not for the fact he could feel Harry's smile against his side and hear it in his voice. Smiling himself, Draco ran his graceful fingers through Harry's long locks. When he heard a comforted sigh, Draco continued his motions.

"Fuck, that feels amazing. You have no idea the headache I have."

"Do you..." Draco trailed off, not really sure how Harry would react.

"Do I what? Want to talk about it? The answer is no, I do not want to talk about it. Whatever I said last night was total bullocks."

"Its alright to be scared, Harry. It doesn't make you any more weak. Being scared, talking about those fears, even crying just shows your still human."

"Yada yada yada," Harry interrupted rudely. "Save your pep talk, Draco. It woke help lecturing me, nor will it help babying me. Don't treat me like glass, I'm not going to break."

"Why do I not believe that?"

Harry scoffed, raising to a sitting position. "I don't know, maybe your crazy. Have you ever thought about that?"

"Oh, yes, Potter, I always think about that possibility."

"So we're back to Potter, now? Whatever, Malfoy, I'll see you later."

"What?"

And then Harry was gone.

* * *

As swiftly as possible Harry made his way to the room Draco had showed him earlier. Pacing inside he began thinking of music, any music, he just wanted to sing. And, realizing he left his guitar, he cursed. There was no way he was walking back into that room if Draco was still there. So, Harry began thinking about a guitar. In front of him appeared a beautiful new Fender on a stand. With a large smile on his face Harry picked it up and strummed a chord, finding it was magically amplified.

After a quick warm up the teen began playing a song. It was nothing he had ever played before, and because of this he began thinking about a recording system. To his right a large recording and mixing table appeared, the light showing 'record' on. The song began to pick up and invisible drums and bass began playing. And when Harry began to sing, his voice was magically amplified like the guitar.

"_I sit here/Wondering where to go/You tell me what to do/I have no control/I'm a pawn/You all look at me like I'm innocence itself/I am anything but/My darkness is coming out/You're losing your fucking control/And finally I'm here to shout/I won't take it anymore/I'm taking control/I've let you hold me long enough/I'm no longer the pawn/I am death itself (you better watch out)/I can see the dawn, and the smirks on all their faces/This all tells me it's my time/I've let the fear take over far too long/Telling me that what you say is right/But now I know that what you say/Is just a fucking lie/You keep me out of the circle/Telling me I'm too young/You say I won't be ready/Then everything goes wrong/And who's to blame/Who does everyone sneer and point to/I'm the fucking pawn (Aren't I?) /I'm here to tell you/I won't take it any longer/I'm taking control/I've let you hold me long enough/I'm no longer the pawn/I am death itself (you better watch out)/I can see the dawn, and the smirks on all their faces/It tells me it's my time/It's my time to lead/It's my time to say what's right for me/It's my time.../TO TELL YOU TO FUCK OFF!"_

"Well, Harry, it seems you do have more talent than I thought. When did you write that?"

Harry's head whipped up to look into the eyes of Severus Snape. Noticing the shocked look in Harry's eyes Severus chuckled lightly. "Did I startle you?"

"What? When...huh?" Harry paused for a moment, taking a deep breath. "When did you come in, I didn't even hear you?"

"That would be because you were singing and your eyes were closed, don't you agree?"

"Smart ass," Harry smirked, setting his guitar down. "And to your question, I just made that up. I was recording it, actually," He pointed to the bulky machine.

"You mean to tell me that was total improvision."

"Yeah, why? Was it bad?"

"No, quite the contrary, it was good. Very good, if I might say."

"Thank you...who are you?" Harry added, laughing, thinking about a couch and then sitting upon it.

"I'm not really a total git, you know, Harry. I have a heart, I have feelings, and I can smile." As if to prove his point Severus flashed a huge grin.

Severus sat down next to Harry and they were silent for a moment, basking in the comfortableness of it all. They were no longer fighting, but laughing together. Though Severus had always been quite rude to Harry, and he had resented it, Harry realized he had been rude right back. To make matters worse, Severus is a teacher, and no matter what, did not deserve such treatment.

"I'm sorry," Blurted Harry suddenly.

"And why's that?"

"For everything I ever did. Sure, you hated me, but you're my teacher as well as my elder. I should have respected you more."

"Harry, as adult as that is, I truly had no reason to treat you so. You apology is accepted, if you will take mine. Though, I feel that we've been down this path before."

"We have...when we called a truce. But this is much more personal. I also wanted to so sorry for the pensive incident. I had no right to do that, and I wanted to say sorry for my father and Sirius, seeing as they aren't here to do so."

"Do not apologize for their actions. It had nothing to do with you."

"I know," Harry sighed, "I also know that Sirius was quite ashamed with himself as well as my dad. He would apologize to you, I'm sure, if he had the chance."

"Yes, well, he doesn't. So I guess all I can say is thank you."

Harry smiled and leaned in the couch, breathing in and out deeply. What he had just said was hard for him to do. He had grown used to not being very kind to anyone but his band members. His friends. When he got back to school how was Ron and Hermione going to react...and his other friends? Harry sighed inwardly, knowing he was just going to have to wait.

"Your not as tough as you think you are," Severus interrupted his thoughts.

"Pardon?"

"You think that noone can see through that hard mask. Your clothes, your attitude. Its just a cover up."

"Excuse me? Where do you get off telling me what I am and what I'm not? I happen to like the way I dress, and I happen to like my shitty attitude."

"Why, because it makes you different?"

"No, because it makes me strong!"

Silence.

"Harry, you don't have to act this way to be strong."

"That's not all of it, Severus, you don't understand."

"Then help me understand. I'm the only adult figure in your life at the moment. Sure, you don't trust me completely, but I can help you. Or at least I can try."

"It started as a kind of defense, I guess. I didn't want anyone to bother me. The thing is, I only dressed this way in the summer, and kept my tattoos covered up, used a glamour to hide my piercings and my..." Harry trailed off. "But then I grew into it. I love the music I listen to and play. I love my friends. I love my clothes, I'm finally comfortable. I finally feel like I'm in _my_ skin. Do you understand?"

"Not your situation, exactly, but I understand not feeling like your really you."

Harry nodded, waiting to see if Severus wanted to say anything else. When nothing came he rose, patting Severus on the shoulder once in thanks. Then he left the room, heading to Draco, planning on apologizing.

First Harry went to his room, and when he found no Draco, he went to his room instead. Just as he was about to open the door, he remember this was not Bob's house, nor were these people his close friends who wouldn't give a damn if he just barged in. So, he slowly raised a fist and knocked lightly on the door. For a fleeting moment Harry thought Draco was either not going to answer the door or he wasn't inside. But the door opened, revealing Draco, as radiant as ever.

"I'm sorry," They both said simultaneously. Each chuckled, Draco cleared his throat, and Harry stood there nervously. Finally Draco spoke up, ever the gentleman, "You first."

"Ok. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted. Maybe you were right, maybe you were wrong, but you have the right to tell me what you think. I'm just so used to keeping up such a strong gaud."

"I shouldn't have meddled," Draco interjected.

"Oh, but I-" Harry was cut off by soft lips on his own and Draco's warm breath on his face.

Soon Draco's tongue was begging entrance, something Harry was more than glad to give. Hands grabbed Harry's shirtfront and dragged him into the room. The raven-haired teen was dimly aware of the door slamming shut before he was slammed up against it, hands all over his body except where he wanted them the most. And then Draco's warm body, which was slightly bigger than his own, was flush up against his. It was bliss.

Again Draco was dragging until Draco's lets hit the couch and he fell upon it, pulling Harry so he was straddling the blonde. Draco's hand found their way to Harry's bum, where the squeezed and pulled down, whereas the mercury eyed boy brought his hips up. It was then that Harry noticed something hard against his hip, and that he was hard as well. When Draco twisted his own hips Harry couldn't help but let out a moan.

But then there was a bang, and this brought old memories to the surface. In his imagination, rough hands were pulling at his clothes, harsh breath on his face that smelled of stale beer. 'Boy' was whispered in his ear before pain cascaded its way from his bum to his spine. Blood was dripping down his face and down his chest, and now down his legs. He was broken halfway out of his stupor when hands began to unbutton his shirt.

Scrambling off of the other body, Harry refused to meet their eye. He was only half conscious of the fact it was Draco, and Draco wouldn't hurt him. But the feel of pain was too fresh, the smell of alcohol too clear in his mind, to bother reasoning with the fact he was safe. So he did what he had always done: began mumbling apologies.

Things such as, 'I'm sorry' and 'I won't ever do it again' came out of his mouth, and Draco stared at him, mouth open, ready to stand. The blonde's hands gripped the couch tightly, knuckles turning white. Tears were almost making their way down Harry's face, but were held back when his eyes clenched closed. The last thing the teen said before running out of the room shocked Draco to the point where he cried,

"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I'll be a good boy."

TCB...

A/N: Some Severus and Harry bonding...a little boring but needed.Different than before, but I liked this better, what do you think? Sorry this is a little late. I'm going home soon so I've been packing and having last minute trips with my family. But here it is, tell me what you think, please.


	11. Breaking the Habit part I

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. They ARE out of order, and I realize this. It was done purposely. The song Harry sings is I Could Not Ask for More by Edwin McCain.

Review responses:

CHAPTER 10

Thanks to _Kuramalovergirl, _**water my blood fire my spirit**_, Misfit2008, **SpikingJennsAngel, **fifespice, _**henio 41, **

**Spinnerofdark-** Yes, more info about the strange dreams and Harry being 'death'. I'll try to fit in what you suggested, but if I can't, I'll let you know and you can come up with something else. Don't prizes kick ass? ;)

_The Real Jackie-O, _**Childe of the Night, **

**Cholioe- **Your reviews always have me laughing.

**Caed- **Yes, I did. If you ever want to know whom the song belongs to, look at the disclaimer. The end (stating the song) will change every chapter with a new song.

_Altariel Eldalote_

**Stupid Man Suit**

_Shadow315_

If I missed you tell me and I'll get you next time. I wrote the responses about a month ago, so I'm sure there are some I didn't get.

* * *

Chapter 11: Breaking the Habit part I 

_Last time on Wrong Turn…_

"_I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I'll be a good boy."_

_

* * *

Memories consume  
Like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

Harry ran to his room as quickly as he could as the memories rushed into his head. It was as if they were replaying over and over again behind his eyes. As he tore into his room, the door slamming and locking automatically behind him, the first thing he sought was a bottle of Jack Daniels from his trunk. It was already half empty and the rest was gone in mere seconds. The teen's vision swam slightly and when the warmth in his stomach began to settle his eyes lay upon a baggie of white powder.

He couldn't.

He shouldn't.

He had promised…

But old habits die-hard.

_Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again  
I hurt much more  
Than anytime before  
I had no options left again_

With shaking hands the distraught teen pulled a black case from under a tattered shirt. In it lay a syringe, spoon, and lighter. Harry's breath came in sharp gasps now and he tilted the powder into the spoon as carefully as he possibly could. Then came the heating of the powder, holding the lighter under the spoon until the metal handle was heated enough to burn the skin on his palm. As soon as the powder was liquid, bubbling, he tossed the lighter aside, sucking the warm liquid into the syringe.

Carefully, with care as though it were a child, Harry set the syringe down and searched feverishly for something to tie around his bicep. When he finally came upon an old chunk of rubber, used in previous times of crisis such as this, he wrapped it skillfully around his left bicep, cutting of the circulation. Almost as the same movement the frantic teen slapped the under part of his elbow, raising the veins. The blue blood carriers were finally plump and noticeable…ready. The syringe was almost immediately in the boy's hands where he proceeded to inject the drug into his blood stream.

It felt like rain.

* * *

Draco sat for long moments trying to process what had happened. Everything was fine…or else he thought. What had gone wrong? They were lying there, kissing, touching, and the BANG! Harry had bolted as the lamp fell to the ground, luckily not breaking. Then the teen had begun mumbling things to himself, things that made no sense…things like "sorry". Why in the world would he be sorry? 

What he had said next was even more confusing. _"I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I'll be a good boy." _What had that meant? Then, suddenly, it hit him. The cold, hard truth, which was painful to even think about. But…there was no way. No way would anyone do that to their own nephew. There couldn't be any chance…

"Severus!" Draco leapt to his feet and began running about the halls, looking for his Godfather.

Footsteps pounded throughout the empty halls, echoing off the stonewalls. The blonde's vision began to swim as panic engulfed him. He had barley known Harry in a friendly way, but he still felt a deep care, respect…love, even, for the teen. He felt the dominant urge to protect him. And so he was. Firstly, though, he had to find,

"SEVERUS!" Draco bellowed, scratching his throat painfully.

"What?" Severus slid out of a room in a rush, his hair askew. "What is it?" He continued, running up to the out of breath teen.

"It's Harry…he's…but it can't be…tell me I'm wrong…"

"You're making no sense, Draco. Calm down and tell me what happened."

And so he did.

* * *

The good feeling was gone and replaced by pain. This had happened before, and every time he vowed he would never do it again. But every time something went wrong, he went back to the same…cure. If you could call it that, that is. A bad trip was never something good, and he was again asking himself why he sat here, sweating, his eyes looking for something that wasn't there. 

_I don't want to be the one  
The battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize  
That I'm the one confused_

Being in this house had surly meddled his brain, because Harry felt guilty. He had never felt guilty, not in years. Too many years to count. And here he sat, shaking, wanting to say sorry to Severus for breaking his house rules. And then he felt angry because being here made him question who he was…made him want to be a better person.

Damn.

Hacking coughs emitted from his small body and fear swept through him once before he remembered that this had happened to him before, that if he just stayed where he was, perhaps he would be alright. Shadows then began creeping upon him and all factual thoughts escaped his mind. All that was there was paranoia and pain.

* * *

"Where did he go?" Severus asked frantically, looking around as though that was going to give him his answers. 

"I think he went back to his room. I mean…where else would he go, you know?"

With that the two set off in a run.

* * *

Emerald danced in the dark. 

Emerald laced with a hazy fog.

* * *

"What do we do when we see him? Say 'hey, did your uncle happen to rape you?' I don't think that's going to work." Draco asked sarcastically in wheezy gasps as he and Severus bound the steps two or three at a time. 

"Let me handle it."

* * *

Slowly and dizzily Harry stood and went to the corner. When he found nothing there he slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his face. Rough hands pulled at long, raven locks and tears began to slide silently down tan cheeks. They were salty… 

Salty demons.

A new friend, Harry decided, because there was no stopping them. Crying was such a new thing to him, so novel that he had no clue how to get rid of them. His lips parted and he began to sing. Slowly and softly he began to sing. Words that made no sense to the situation at hand, but calming all the same.

"Laying here with you/listening to the rain/smiling just to see the smile upon your face."

Harry banged his head gently, repetitively, against the wall. The words came out muffled and distorted, but nicely sang all the same.

"These are the moment I thank God that I'm alive/these are the moments I'll remember all my life/I found all I've waited for/and I couldn't not ask for more."

Draco and Severus ran into the room, and though Severus had told Draco to leave the situation to him, Draco knelt in front of Harry, pulling his hands away from his face. Harry's eyes were clouded but as he looked into mercury, he continued to sing.

"Looking in your eyes/seeing all I need/everything you are is everything to me/these are the moments I know heaven must exist/these are the moments I know all I need is this/I have all I've waited for/and I could not ask for more."

Neither of the teens could pull away, their eyes glued to each other. Emerald and mercury melding into one.

"I could not ask for more than this time together/I could not ask for more than this time with you/every prayer has been answered/every dream I have's come true/and right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be/here with you here with me."

The moment was broken when Harry turned to his side and began to empty the meals from the past day and a half onto the floor. Draco looked worriedly at Severus, asking with his eyes what to do. With a sigh Severus made his way over and muttered a spell under his breath. The offensive substance was gone.

"I didn't mean it," Harry whispered, not raising his head from where he was, hung in shame. "I didn't mean for anything to go wrong. I'm sorry Draco."

"Sorry for what?"

"For ruining it. I was a bad person…I got punished for it. But…" Harry began to shake violently with sobs, his salty friends coming back. This time they weren't silent. "I deserved it but I can't get it out of my head. It seems every time I try the memories get worse and worse. I can't do anything about it. I'm sorry…" Harry looked at Severus, "I'm sorry…I broke my word."

"What do you mean?"

"Over there, just…take it," Harry roughly got out of his mouth, his throat on fire. He nudged his head towards where his 'supplied' lay, and Severus muttered yet again under his breath. They vanished immediately.

"I want to stop…"

"What did your uncle do to you?" Severus interrupted harshly and winced when Harry flinched.

"He…beat me up."

"Anything else?"

Silence…for many minutes.

"Damn it Harry!" Severus growled angrily, pulling the sobbing teen to his feet. "Tell me what happened!"

"HE RAPED ME, ALRIGHT?" Harry yelled, trying his hardest to get free of the grip that was beginning to hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Severus whispered, letting his grip loose slightly. "I know you don't fully trust me yet, but this is…this is serious. Have you been checked?"

"Yes," Harry sobbed pathetically.

"You need help."

"Don't tell me that!" Harry put his hands over his ears as though to block out the man's words.

"Mr. Potter!" Severus roared, fire in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME!" Harry yelled and pushed the other man away roughly. Harry went to the corner and placed his forehead on the wall. He was slightly drunk and drugged on heroine. His fear was escalating and the bad trip was making everything worse.

"I don't like yelling," Harry said quietly, pulling on his hair again.

"Harry, you need help. Listen to me…listen to me!" Severus pulled Harry's arm until the boy faced him. "You need help."

"I'm not listening."

"You're barley alive…let us help you. We're all you've got now."

TBC…

A/N: VERY different than the original. Sorry for the wait. But…oh my god! Look at that! Click the little next button and go straight to chapter 12!

I REALLY REALLY like this chapter, personally. I put a lot of work into this one.

Please review for this chapter, though. I like reviews for everything.


	12. Breaking the Habit part II

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The song is Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park. (yes, I'm using it again). The other song I wrote…its not my best, but I needed something for the part so when I wrote it I wrote it quickly.

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking the Habit part II 

_Last time on Wrong Turn…_

"_You barley alive…let us help you. We're all you've got now."_

* * *

"I want to stop," Harry said suddenly, closing his eyes tightly, attempting to clear his mind. 

"Stop what?"

"Stop using."

"I'll help you…" Severus looked at Draco, "We'll help you."

"I don't like asking for help. But I know…I know I can't do this on my own. I know its wrong, I know I shouldn't do it, I know it could kill me, I know everything! But what I don't know is how to stop! I've tried before, but…I just can't…" Harry choked back a sob.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

* * *

Three days later Harry was having a very hard time dealing with the withdrawal. He would break into cold sweats and would vomit after every meal. The shaking increased every day and sometimes Draco would have to hold him until it subsided. The blonde was very supportive, holding his hair back when he was leaving over the toilet, placing sweet kisses over his neck as he held the shaking teen. 

Severus was there as well, doing all he could, brewing appropriate potions. Sometimes, when he watched Draco murmur comforting things in Harry's ear he felt useless. But then Draco would come to him, saying Harry was asking for Severus's presence.

Severus felt like…well…almost like a…father…

* * *

Harry, bundled in a thick blanket, had a pad of paper out in front of him, a pen gripped in his shaking fingers. A song was on the surface of his mind, ready to be put on paper. After a short coughing fit his finger began to write, ablate shakily and sloppily. 

_You say I'm just a menus_

_That I just make a mess_

_You say you can't deal with me_

_But how could this possibly be when..._

_You hurt me everyday_

_You know just the way_

_To break me_

_You know what to say_

_To bring me down and bury me_

_Keep me there for all eternity_

_My weakness is you_

_You and no others_

_Your fist..._

_Your voice_

_It's haunting me_

_It's a pistol ricocheting off the wall_

_Then the silence...bliss_

Draco came into the room then, two mugs of hot tea, and sat next to him. Harry set the pad down and turned to Draco. They both smiled and Draco gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

Perhaps Harry was finally ready to let everything go.

Perhaps he had found a place to call home.

And perhaps he had finally found someone to love.

Perhaps…

TBC…

A/N: Yes, I know, short. But…oh man! I'm on a role! Just click that next button again and go to chapter 13!

Review please!


	13. Olive Juice

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. The term "Olive Juice" is from the movie "The Other Sister" if you haven't seen it, it's AMAZING. I think you should go out and rent it.

A/N: This chapter hasn't changed from the original.

* * *

Chapter 13: Olive Juice  
Last time on Wrong Turn… 

_Perhaps Harry was finally ready to let everything go. _

_Perhaps he had found a place to call home. _

_And perhaps he had finally found someone to love._

_Perhaps…_

* * *

Draco Malfoy opened his eyes to be greeted with the sight of his boyfriend's sleeping head resting on his (Draco's) bare chest. This, to him, was the greatest way to wake up. Silently Draco kissed the top of Harry's black mop of hair and tightened his arms protectively around the raven-haired teens also bare waist. 

Two weeks ago when he had learned what had happened to Harry at his home, his heart had ached. They had, in all honestly, not been together very long, but they both felt a very strong pull to one another that neither knew how to explain. So, after learning that knowledge, Draco and Harry took it slow, and have never been beyond snogging and feeling above the belt. Draco wanted Harry to be comfortable.

It was time to go to school tomorrow, so it was their last night of freedom. The blonde's thoughts turned to Harry's friends: The Golden Trio. How were they going to take Harry being gay, dressing the way he does, and, above all, dating him. Draco Malfoy. The person who had given them all hell for the past 6 years.

"Mm…Ray?" Harry whispered drowsily, not yet opening his eyes but snuggling more into Draco's chest.

"Yes, babe?" Draco whispered, petting Harry's raven locks. He was just so comfortable here, holding the person he loved.

"I don't want to get up."

"Then don't," Draco said quietly.

"Ray?"

"Yeah?" Draco loved his nickname.

"School tomorrow, right?"

"Yes."

"What am I going to do, Ray?" Harry sounded very upset and worried.

"What do you mean, baby?" Draco asked, sitting up a little, getting worried himself.

"What am I going to do? What if…" Harry paused them, giving Draco a slight kiss on his chest, "What if Ron and Hermione don't accept me for…me? What if they don't like the way I dress or that I'm gay or that…" Harry stopped them, giving Draco another kiss on the chest, still not opening his eyes.

"They don't like the fact that you're dating me?" Draco finished.

He felt Harry nod his head and felt yet another ache in his heart. Harry yet again kissed Draco's chest and began tracing invisible patterns on his smooth stomach with his pointer finger. Draco shivered and, if it was possible, pulled Harry closer.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Ray?" Harry gave another kiss.

"I love you." Harry stopped what he was doing and opened his eyes with a snap, not looking up at Draco. Draco's heart was pounding in his chest, and Harry's lack of answer and movement made him think it was the wrong thing to say. Suddenly Harry started shaking and Draco felt something wet on his chest…Harry was crying.

"What's wrong, luv?" Draco asked quietly, tightening, yet again, his arms around his waist, trying to comfort the one he loved. Harry finally lifted his head and looked Draco in the eye, tears streaming down his face.

"No one has ever loved me this way before…" Harry trailed off, face turning red, and looked away in shame and embarrassment. Draco couldn't help but smile…he was so cute.

"I do," Said Draco, "I love you more than anything in the world…please don't cry." He reached a hand out and wiped away the tears flowing down Harry's face. Harry laughed a nervous, embarrassed laugh and leaned over and kissed Draco square on the lips, long and hard.

"I love you, too," He whispered before laying his head on Draco's chest yet again, still smiling. Taking a deep breath Harry settled his face in the crook of Draco's neck, taking in his scent. He was the happiest he's been in a long time.

"G'night Ray," Harry said before falling asleep again.

* * *

"_Hello, my Raven," The women again. Harry groaned and looked around the beach he was currently sitting on. _

"_Hello," Harry sighed, crossing his legs where he sat, getting comfortable. _

_He squinted his eyes and looked out to the large crystal clear ocean crashing onto the sandy shore, soaking his clothes. The scent of lilies once again met his nose and whispering met his ears. _

"_How have you been Raven?" Lips were touching his ears again, tickling his senses. _

_Harry's answer was a shrug as he stared into the vast blue, trying to understand why he was brought here once again. What did all of this mean, and what did he have to do with it? Still, the biggest question was,_

"_Who are you?" There was a soft girlish giggle that met his ears and words were whispered,_

"_That, Raven, if for me to know and for you to find out. I have a message for you."_

"_What would that be?" _

"_Your wolf is in trouble."_

TBC…

A/N: Kind of short, again, but…wait for it! Go to chapter 14 NOW!

I was going to rewrite this chapter, and I tried, but it always came out bad. Guess what you had sometimes is better than what you can get, eh?

Review please!


	14. The Black School

WARNINGS: This story will be eventual Harry/Draco slash, which means that they will have a relationship. If you are in any way homophobic, I suggest you leave now and don't flame me. Other warnings include child abuse, swearing, drug abuse, alcohol abuse, rape and sexual content. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry and Co…JK Rowling does. Songs throughout this story belong to various artists and myself. I'll tell you when we get there. Oh…the plot belongs to me. Information on The Black School was taken from the book "The Charmed World Wizards and Witches by Brendan Lehane.

A/N: The chapter has only changed slightly from the original. Also, things are added on, making it longer.

* * *

Chapter 14: The Black School 

_Last time on Wrong Turn…_

"_Your wolf is in trouble."_

* * *

"_What do you mean, 'my wolf is in trouble'?" _

"_My Raven," The woman chuckled softly, warm breath tickling his ear every so gently, "Moony is in trouble."_

"_Where is he?" Harry asked in a monotone voice, afraid of the answer._

_What if Harry couldn't find Remus, or save Remus? The Death Eaters, Harry guessed, probably had him captive and were awaiting Harry's foolish appearance to save him. Yes, Harry was no longer the irrational go-save-the-day kind of boy. He was smarter than he looked, and knew more common sense than anyone his age should even be thinking about knowing. The green-eyed boy was aged beyond his years in a very unhealthy fashion, seeing many things not even grown adults have seen, not even Dumbledore had seen. The problem was…no one knew but him. _

"_Don't be so worried, Raven…you'll find your answers soon enough."_

"_What answers?" Harry demanded, "Where am I supposed to find these so called 'answers'?"_

"_Sh, Raven" Invisible fingers touched Harry's lips, shushing him, "You will find them, do not worry yourself."_

_Harry took a deep breath, taking in the smell of the dreaded lilies. It made him chuckled, in a sick and twisted way. Death…he could control death, apparently, whatever that meant. And death was coming his way…he didn't understand it. How the hell was he supposed to control death? Nothing, he though, made sense nowadays. Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw a strange thorn bush in the middle of the sandy beech with red berries. _

"_What are those?" _

"_Those, Raven, would be hawthorn. In the summer it is covered with flowers. But here…in this realm, it is autumn…so they are berries." _

"_What are they here for? What are they supposed to be telling me?"_

"_Like I told you before, Green Eyes, you will find your answers soon enough."_

"_OH BUGGAR IT! BLOODY HELL WHY AM I HERE THEN? WHY DO I KEEP COMING HERE IF YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME A DAMN THING?" _

"_Sh, Green Eyes, no need to yell." The women said calmly, her soft lips brushing against his ear again. _

"_Find out what The Black School is, and it will help you in your quest."_

* * *

Harry sat in the library later that day, the enormous library Severus had in his enormous manor. Piles upon piles of books were scattered everywhere and Harry's hands were shaking with frustration. What did all of those dreams mean? He was going to find the answer or die trying. 

The worry for Remus had somehow left his mind until now…until the dreams.

Finally!

Harry jumped and went to a desk with better lighting and began reading.

_"THE BACK SCHOOL_

_Some brave wizards of Europe, it was said, learned forbidden knowledge In a school presumed to be in Spain-a cavern reached by winding staircases leading far into the earth and sealed from the sunlight by iron doors. _

_Except for their own murmurings, the scholars had a silent schooling. They saw no schoolmaster and heard no response to their questions: The answers they asked for each night appeared in the morning as letters that glowed and faded on the pages of their books or shown on the cavern walls. No servants brought the wizards sustenance/ Instead, a shaggy hand thrust out from the walls the food and drink they required. No fee was asked save one-that the last man to leave each class give his body and soul to the schoolmaster. Who's name was Satan."_

The teen jumped in shock when he felt arms encircle his waist. Turning around he found Draco looking curiously at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked kindly, trying to look at the book.

Harry swiftly closed it, "Nothing."

Draco rose his eyebrows but let it slide, instead saying, "Come on, we're going to Diagon Ally. You can get that tattoo and piercing you wanted."

As they left Harry's mind wandered back to the dark mystery of The Black School.

What was it, really, and what the hell did it have to do with him?

TBC…

A/N: I added more than I thought I was going to. What do you think? This is all for now, but I've already started chapter 15.

Review please!

Sorry for the long wait. I'm sure you don't want an excuse, and the only one I can give is I've had horrendous writers block.

I love you guys!

If you haven't reviewed for all the chapters I poster, could you? Please?


	15. Chapter 15

**_please read all _**Hello, all. I bet you're all wonder where the hell I am and I have to say that I am GROUNDED. Have been for quite a while. And my mum is smart, she took away the one thing I love more than reading fanfic: writing it. I am not allowed to write anything or post anything until the school year is over (June 13th). What she doesn't know is I have secretly been writing in my notebook at school. I now have up to chapter 25 of Wrong Turn, chapter 10 of A New Beginning (which is re-written all over again!) and chapter 5 of Life Support. I have ALSO started to re-write A Different Kind of Greaser. Some of you requested something else to add to my one-shot Nothing to Lose, and I've been trying to write a companion piece to it, but so far its not happening...I'll keep trying tho if some of you give me some ideas. My mom IS checking my fanfic account to see if I've posted anything, so she'll prolly see this and I'll get in trouble for writing (which WAS secretly) in a notebook. I'll post everything ASAP, and believe me, you wont be dissapointed. As you might be able to tell there is no spell check on the program I'm using. I just got a new comp and word is not installed yet, but fear not, I will have it by the time my grounding is over. Now, I MIGHT be able to get my mum to let me off early, so cross your fingers. Keep an eye out for me b/c I'm going to update as soon as my grounding is over. Oh, and I'm still writing, I've started on the next chapter of Wrong Turn alread.

Again, I'm so sorry but this is just how it is. I hate not being able to write all the time, I only get to write during my 45 min study hall every other day.

**ps. please dont report me for this. I KNOW its not a chapter but come on, I've been gone since December, I needed to tell you! So unless you want my stories to get deleted (and since I got a new comp I had to burn all my files onto a CD and the CD is broken so I no longer have the story saved and I would have to rewrite EVERYTHING again) please don't report me. I'm trying, I swear!**

**PPS. I'll delete this once I get a chapter posted. **


End file.
